EXO Planet
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: dunia di tahun 2045. Ditemukan planet baru bernama EXO, planet berisi namja-namja berparas rupawan. Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga membuat planet EXO menginvasi makhluk bumi.IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ :)
1. Chapter 1

Title : EXO Planet

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : dunia di tahun 2045. Ditemukan planet baru bernama EXO, planet berisi namja-namja berparas rupawan. Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga membuat planet EXO menginvasi makhluk bumi.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Annyeong annyeong. Back with new fic again.

Gkgkgkgkgk~ banyak banget ya, fic baru buatanku. Mohon maaf. Tapi, Rai bakalan terus usaha lanjut. Karena emang, ini fic project lama. Harap maklum dengan sifat Rai. Dan Rai benar-benar minta maaf kalau Rai ada salah.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

"Dasar manusia brengsek! Sialan!" pekik seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi menjulang. Disampingnya, seorang namja manis dengan tubuh mungil berdiri disampingnya.

"Tenanglah, chagiya.." ujarnya. Namja tampan itu mendesah berat.

2045. inilah dunia saat ini.

Dunia geger setelah menemukan planet baru di tahun 2044. Planet baru itu bernama EXO.

Planet yang ajaibnya hanya berisi pria-pria tampan yang diluar batas. Ketampanan mereka sulit digambarkan dan disamakan dengan makhluk bumi. Teknologi EXO planet juga lebih canggih. Melebihi Bumi sendiri.

EXO planet dan Bumi dilanda masalah akibat Bumi tidak sengaja menjatuhkan mesin peledak di EXO planet. Memang tidak menghancurkan EXO planet, namun merusak system penerbangan pesawat UFO mereka.

Sang raja, bernama Oberon Siwon. Dan istrinya yang bernama Oberon Kibum kini ada diruangan besar dan mewah di kerajaan mereka.

"Tenanglah, kita akan balas Manusia." Ujar Oberon Kibum atau Kibum dengan senyum manisnya.

"Caranya?"

"Kita akan suruh seluruh anak kita untuk memimpin invasi di planet bumi, dan mencuri makhluk-makhluk manis dari sana. Sebagai bukti, kalau kita lebih kuat dari mereka." Ujar Kibum yan mengecup pipi Siwon.

"Ah, kau benar chagiya." Ujar Siwon lalu mengecup bibir Kibum.

.

.

"Kalian sudah mengerti tugas kalian, bukan?" tanya Siwon menatap anak-anaknya.

Talesto Suho atau Suho, Galaxynius Krisius atau Kris, Halleyeous Chanyeol atau Chanyeol, Markosius Sehun atau dipanggil Sehun, Caresius Kai atau dipanggil Kai, Davidia Jongdae namun biasa dipanggil Chen.

Mereka adalah pangeran calon pemimpin EXO planet.

"Kami mengerti, appa." Ujar semuanya serempak.

"Kami akan pulang secepatnya dengan membawa berita kehancuran Bumi, dan kami akan membawa namja manis pilihan kami untuk menjadi pendamping kami." Ujar Suho dan Kris.

Setelah berucap begitu, semua anak-anak Siwon masuk kedalam sebuah pesawat UFO raksasa dengan tulisan Titanius 1980 S5.

.

.

.

"Pemirsa! Bumi dilanda kehancuran dan dilanda peperangan. Makhluk-makhluk dari EXO planet menginvasi bumi. Pusat dari invasi diseluruh dunia ini ada di Korea Selatan." Ujar salah seorang pembawa acara.

Keadaan bumi kacau. Banyak sekali namja-namja berparas manis dirape oleh makhluk-makhluk asing dari EXO planet.

Pangeran-pangeran dari EXO planet mulai turun dari pesawat UFO mereka.

Keadaan tempat mereka berpijak benar-benar kacau. Saat belum lama berdiri, kris memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma yang menurutnya begitu memabukkan.

"Suho, aku akan kesana. Aku mencium aroma tubuh yang begitu wangi disana." Ujar Kris. Kris berjalan mengikuti indra penciumannya yang memang tajam.

"Ah~ aku mendengar suara gerak tubuh yang indah. Aku akan kesana. Kalian, carilah sendiri. kita bertemu nanti malam di pesawat kita dengan membawa target-target yang sudah kita 'tandai', bye." Ujar Suho.

Kai mendengar suara indah yang ketakutan, dan dia akhirnya mengikutinya. Begitu pula yang lain.

Inilah bumi. Seluruh yeoja dirubah menjadi patung untuk sementara. Sedangkan namja-namja yang masih muda sudah dirape oleh tentara-tentara EXO planet.

Keadaan begitu kacau. Langit gelap dengan angin yang menusuk.

.

.

Kris berjalan mendekati sebuah rumah. Rumah mungil. Aroma tubuh namja yang begitu wangi ini begitu kuat.

Kris melompati pagar dan menggebrak pintu rumah itu karena malas membukanya.

Hidungnya merasakan aroma tubuh itu dibalik kamar lantai dua yang ada didepannya. Tangannya membuka pintu itu dan.. gotcha!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gkgkgkgkgk. Otte~ lanjut? Atau end aja?

Review ditunggu~

No bash, no flame, no silent readers, no PLAGIAT!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : EXO Planet

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : dunia di tahun 2045. Ditemukan planet baru bernama EXO, planet berisi namja-namja berparas rupawan. Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga membuat planet EXO menginvasi makhluk bumi.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Kkk~~~ banyak banget yang review, diriku jadi semangat lanjut. Tapi mohon maaf banget karena lama lanjut. Soalnya Rai disibukkan kegiatan osis sampe bikin wajah Rai gosong

Oh iy, ada salah satu Reader disini yang nanya apa aku terinspirasi dari fic berjudul planetarimos *betul gak tuh tulisannya?*

Mohon maaf, Rai emang pernah dengar fic itu dari temen, tapi Rai belum pernah baca sama sekali. Dia Cuma bilang, fic itu dari fandom Naruto dan rate M. yah, waktu itu Rai bukan penggila Rate M malah rada anti, apalagi fic rate M a Naruto, makanya gak baca. Kemaren, Rai cari fic itu dan Rai baca. Rai kaget banget ternyata fic Rai mirip banget sm fic itu QAQ

Rai benar-benar jamin gak bernah baca tuh fic. Baru sekali ini. Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau Rai dikira plagiat, tapi Rai berani sumpah Rai gak plagiat.

Dan oh iy, ada salah satu reader yang nanya pin BB a Rai.

Nah, ini pinnya 2A02CCD3.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Kris berjalan mendekati sebuah rumah. Rumah mungil. Aroma tubuh namja yang begitu wangi ini begitu kuat.

Kris melompati pagar dan menggebrak pintu rumah itu karena malas membukanya.

Hidungnya merasakan aroma tubuh itu dibalik kamar lantai dua yang ada didepannya. Tangannya membuka pintu itu dan.. gotcha!

Seorang namja manis yang menurut Kris kelewat manis.

Mata dark choconya yang manis dan menghanyutkan, dan garis hitam pudar alami dibawah matanya. Mata itu indah, indah sekali. Kulit langsat halus yang indah, rambutnya yang terlihat lembut. Tubuhnya ramping berisi, dan bibir kissable berwarna pink merekah yang menggiurkan siapapun. Wajah manis dengan hidung mancung itu ketakutan.

Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar kecil dan matanya terlihat ketakutan menatap Kris. Boneka panda ukuran besar terlihat dia peluk dengan erat sambil ketakutan menatap Kris. Aww, manis sekali.

Padahal, sosok Kris begitu tampan.

Dengan rambut pirang sedikit oranye, mata onyx dan sehitam malam tanpa bintang, tubuh tegap dan proporsional dengan tinggi menjulang, yaitu 188 cm, berkulit putih pucat, dengan bibir berwarna pink pucat dan terlihat dingin.

Wajah stoic dan tampannya membuatnya menjadi pangeran tertampan di EXO planet.

Kris mendekati namja manis itu. namja itu semakin mundur hingga sampai didinding. Namja itu mengalirkan airmatanya. Kris menatapi namja manis yang entah kenapa..mengambil hatinya itu.

"K..kau…siapa..?" tanya namja itu yang suaranya gemetar. Kris tersenyum hingga membuat namja didepannya itu merona pink lembut.

"Aku Galaxynius Krisius. Kau boleh memanggilku Kris. Aku dari EXO PLANET." Jawab Kris Kris duduk dihadapan namja itu. namja itu terlihat semakin gemetar ketakutan. Kkk~ mengerjainya, sepertinya boleh juga.

Kris sudah putuskan, dia akan membawa namja ini ke Planetnya, tapi sebelumnya…

"Ka..kau mau apa kesini? A..apa kau juga akan merubahku menjadi batu..?" tanya namja itu ketakutan dengan airmatanya yang sudah menghiasi mata indahnya. Kris menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan merubahmu menjadi batu kalau kau menuruti perkataanku. Malah, aku akan merubah ibumu menjadi normal lagi. siapa namamu?" tanya Kris lembut yang mendekatkan dirinya pada namja manis didepannya ini. Namja itu ketakutan.

"Na…namaku Huang Zi Tao..p..panggil saja Tao.." jawab namja bernama Tao itu. Kris mengangguk. Kedua tangannya menyentuh tangan Tao. Boneka panda besar itu sudah terlepas dari pelukannya. Sesuatu dari tubuh Kris seolah menyetrum kecil tubuh, hati dan pikiran Tao. Rasanya..nyaman.

Kris semakin mempersempit jarak antara keduanya. Nafas Kris meyapu wajah Tao. Tao terlihat gemetar sedikit. Walau Kris entah mengapa membuatnya nyaman, tapi dia tetap takut.

Dia takut, kalau dia dibohongi oleh Kris.

Dia takut kalau Kris akan membunuhnya.

Dia takut kalau Kris akan membuatnya menjadi batu, tidak, dia masih ingin hidup dan bergerak bebas.

Atau..

Entahlah..Tao merasa…Kris akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya. Karenanya, Tao takut pada sosok tampan dan tinggi menjulang dihadapannya ini.

"Kau hanya perlu mendesah, oke?" bisik Kris lalu langsung melumat bibir Tao dengan ganas.

Tao hanya memejamkan matanya. Kris terus melumat bibir itu dengan ganas.

"Shit, ini sangat manis." Bisik Kris lalu menjilati wajah Tao. Tao terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Kris.

"Ah~ ngh! A..apa yang..Ah~!" desah Tao, Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur Tao. Kris langsung berusaha melucuti pakaian Tao.

"A..ah! hentikan~! Ngh~! Mnh..ah..~" desahan Tao terus keluar tatkala Kris menjilati leher dan dagu Tao. Kris menggigit leher Tao. Dan membuat banyak sekali kissmark disana.

Hembusan dan jilatan tidak pernah lepas dari tindakan Kris tiap inchi dari leher Tao yang juga ikut basah akibat saliva Kris.

"Ungh..~ Kris-ge..…a~" desah Tao sensual. Dan itu semakin menambah nafsunya memuncak.

Kecup, jilat, gigit dan lumat tidak pernah Kris hentikan. Tanda kemerehan di leher Tao semakin banyak.

"Ngh~ Kris~ apa…Uhm~ yang kau lakukhan….~ Ah~~~" desah Tao yang semakin membuat Kris merasa 'junior'nya sempit.

Tangan Kris mulai bergerilya untuk membuka pakaian Tao. Karena Kris yang tidak tahan, Kris langsung merobek pakaian itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Kini, tubuh Tao sudah setengah topless. Dan itu membuatnya semakin bergairah ketika melihat 2 tonjolan pink kecoklatan itu terhidang di depan matanya layaknya sebuah hidangan sedap di saat seorang Galaxynius Krissius yang sedang kelaparan.

"Hah~..Kris~ ungh~" desah Tao yang semakin membuat Kris terangsang.

Dengan segera, Kris langsung menyerang nipple Tao yang sebelah kanan, sementara yang sebelah kiri dimanjakan dengan tangan Kris yang lihai.

"Uh….~ ah~ the…therusss~…Ang~ mnh..~" desah Tao. Dengan jahil dan lihainya, Kris menjilati dan menyedot kencang nipple itu. Tak jarang, Kris bahkan menggigiti kecil nipple Tao. Puas dengan yang sudah dia kerjai, Kris langsung berganti dengan sebelah kiri yang tidak puas hanya dengan tangan.

Perlahan, tangan Kris mulai melepaskan celana Tao yang semakin menyempit. Dan setelah celana pendek itu lepas dari tubuh ramping Tao, kejantanan dari namja itu telah berdiri tegak akibat rangsangan di daerah sensitive Tao.

"Kau 'berdiri' dengan cepat sekali ternyata, Huang Zi Tao. Tapi..ini belum seberapa.." bisik Kris yang langsung menjilati telinga Tao.

"Ang…~? Kris-ge..~" desah Tao yang kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam bahu Kris. Tubuh Kris turun dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang berdiri tegak itu.

"Mungil sekali..dan sangat menggoda…" ucap Kris yang langsung menjilati kesejatian itu. Dari ujung hingga ke pangkal.

"AH~! AAngh~! Mnh~" desah Tao yang reflek langsung berusaha menaikan pinggulnya. Seolah meminta dengan Kris agar kejantanannya segera di masukkan karena rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

"Sabar sayang…aku masih ingin menjilatinya dulu…" ucap Kris yang semakin menjilati ujung kesejatian Tao yang berwarna merah dan sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya. Kris melihat sekilas dan melihat kalau Tao mulai mengeluarkan setetes air matanya karna merasa begitu frustasi dan ingin semua ini segera selesai.

Karena merasa tak tega, Kris akhirnya langsung melahap junior Tao yang mungil 1 atau 2x lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"AH~~~" desahan lega langsung menghiasi ruangan itu.

Kris menaik turunkan kepalanya secara teratur dengan tempo yang pas.

Dan kedua tangannya mulai membuka pakaiannya dan celananya.

Tao menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya seolah dia ingin lebih kuat dan lebih cepat lagi.

Dan tentu saja, Kris menyanggupinya.

Kris langsung mengulum puncak dari kejantanan Tao. Diam sebentar dan tiba-tiba Kris menyedotnya sekuat tenaga. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat batang kesejatian Tao.

"AARRGHH~ omo..~! ya..tuhan…ini nikmat sekali…ahg~ more~ more~" pinta Tao dengan suara manja dan berkesan sedikit nakalnya. Dan tentu saja, Kris semakin menguatkan genggaman kedua tangannya di batang kesejatian Tao. Sementara Kris sibuk menjilati 'lubang' pada puncak 'kepala' dari kesejatian Tao. Bahkan Kris juga tidak segan untuk menyedotnya.

"Kris-ge~ aku..mau..ang~ pipis~" ucap Tao yang terdengar begitu polos. Kris tahu, Tao akan klimaks. Segera saja Kris semakin menyedotnya semakin kuat hingga…

CROOT…!

Klimaks dari Tao yang pertama.

Tao menikmati saat kenikmatan itu masih terasa. Aliran cairan cinta itu mengalir dan melapisi kesejatian Tao yang sudah mulai lemas. Dan dengan senang hati, Kris menjilatinya. Dan itu kembali membangunkan sang 'junior'.

Kris meletakkan kedua kaki Tao di bahu tegapnya, dan Kris mengambil sisa klimaks Tao dan melapisi jarinya.

1 jari, Tao masih tidak apa-apa karna mungkin saking begitu terangsangnya, dia tidak merasakan kalau satu jari sudah berhasil masuk pada 'hole' kenikmatan miliknya yang berwarna pink cerah. 2 jari, Tao menjerit.

"AAARRGHH! Hentikan! Keluarkan~! Appoyo…~! Hiks…" erang Tao yang berusaha berontak tapi percuma karena sudah tidak memiliki tenaga. Dan tubuh Kris yang lebih besar darinya

3 jari telah berhasil masuk.

Kris merasakann jarinya dilumat dengan brutal dan rasa hangat yang nyaman ini membuatnya semakin bergairah. Libidonya semakin memuncak.

Kris membayangkan kalau miliknyalah yang ada didalam, bukan 3 jarinya yang sedang melakukan pelonggaran.

"AAARRRGHH~!" pekik Tao. Kris mendiamkan untuk sementara ketiga jarinya agar Tao terbiasa.

Setelah agak lama, Kris mulai memainkan jarinya dan bergerak-gerak di dalamnya berbentuk zig zag agar sedikit melonggar.

"Appo…appo…ugh..appo…hiks…appoyo..AARRGHH! hiks…" tangis Tao. Tapi maaf, Kris tidak mendengarnya. Nafsu yang begitu besar telah membuat akal sehatnya hilang. Yang ada hanyalah nafsunya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kris mulai melepaskan ketiga jarinya. Terdengar desahan lega dari Tao.

Kris mulai mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah mulai tegang dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan 'hole' Tao.

Tao mulai hampir memejamkan matanya, Kris segera memasukkan ujung dari kejantanannya, dan itu seketika membuat Tao menjerit.

"AARRGGHH! Keluarkan! Appoyo! Jebal, Ge~..hiks.." tangis Tao. Kris begitu menikmatinya. Hangat, sempit sekali dan terasa begitu menyenangkan. Kris yang semakin diliputi nafsu langsung menghentakan pinggulnya hingga tertanam sempurna.

"Ah…" desah Kris perlahan ketika seluruh kejantanannya tertanam sempurna. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Hangat dan..uhk..sulit dijelaskan. Mata Kris terpejam sedikit karena begitu menikmati tubuh polos yang dia sedang nikmati ini.

"AARRGHHH!" pekik Tao.

Kris mendiamkan untuk sementara. Setelah dirasa, kalau Tao sudah mulai merasa tidak apa-apa, Kris mulai bergerak secara perlahan.

Awalnya terasa begitu sakit untuk Tao, namun lama kelamaan, Tao mulai menyukainya.

"Ah…terush~! Lebih dalam..Ngh~!" desah Tao.

"Yeah…oh yeah..Tao…ugh…sshh.." desah juga Kris yang begitu menikmati tubuh polos Tao.

"Aish…a..aku ingin keluar…" ucap Tao. Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga…kita keluarkan bersama, ne? Baby?" tanya Kris.

Lama dan akhirnya.

"Gege~!" pekik Hyukkie.

"Ah!" ucapan Kris membuat banjir cairan dikeduanya. Kris langsung mengangkat tubuh Tao hingga membatnya kini menungging.

Kris terlihat seperti kesetanan menghujani sweetspot Tao. Tao hanya pasrah dan terus menangis sedikit kalau merasa perih, atau mendesah terus menerus ketika sweet spot miliknya dihujani oleh Kris.

"Ah, ah~" Tao terus mendesah. Seprai kamar Tao sudah hancur karena aktifitas mereka. Tempat tidur Tao sudah berdecit kencang dan bergerak terus menerus menandakan kalau Kris begitu kesetanan menghujani sweet spot milik Tao yang sensitive.

Kris terus menghujani sweet spot milik Tao. Cairan milik Kris semakin membuatnya licin dan semakin masuk kedalam.

CROOTTT!

Kris ambruk dengan menindih tubuh Tao, sedangkan Tao tengkurap. Keduanya begitu kelelahan. Shit, kalau saja tubuhnya tidak kelelahan karena begitu merasakan nikmat, sudah dia 'hajar' habis-habissan 'hole' milik Tao ini.

Kris melepaskan miliknya perlahan.

Keduanya tertidur sambil berpelukan.

"Sudah aku putuskan, aku akan membawanya ke EXO planet." Ujar Kris. Kris menikmati pemandangan wajah manis polos yang tertidur ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan yang lain, ya?" tanya Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

THE OTHER

.

Terlihat tubuh namja tegap yang sedang berjalan. Matanya terpejam karena sedang mendengarkan sebuah suara isakan tangis namja yang menurutnya begitu merdu.

"Hm…aroma tubuhnya manis…suaranya indah.." bisik namja yang bernama Caresius Kai atau yang dipanggil Kai.

Kai semakin menajamkan instingnya.

Kai menyeringai melihat sebuah bangunan sekolah yang terlihat gelap. Tentu saja gelap. Harusnya sekarang masih jam 10 pagi di Bumi. Namun, akibat turunnya alien-alien dari EXO planet, langit begitu gelap dan terlihat petir sesekali menyambar.

Kai masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah itu. Diberbagai sudut sekolah yang dia masuki, dia menemukan banyak sekali namja yang sedang di'rape' oleh bangsanya, dan melihat banyak sekali yeoja yang diubah menjadi patung oleh bangsa-bangsanya.

Sebenarnya, yeoja ini dipengaruhi oleh peliharaan para prajurit bangsanya yang bernama Medusa.

Monster mitologi Yunani Kuno yang digambarkan wanita berambut ular dan bertubuh ular, juga berwajah mengerikan. Mereka betul-betul ada. Namun, mereka dikabarkan punah akibat perburuan para bangsa Yunani.

Kalian pikir itu benar? Salah.

Bukan karena perburuan bangsa Yunani, namun karena mereka diambil terus menerus oleh bangsa EXO planet secara diam-diam, dan mereka dikembangbiakan, serta dijinakkan. EXO planet memang sudah ada dari dulu, namun mereka memutuskan untuk muncul dan memperkenalkan diri dengan Bumi di tahun 2044.

Nenek moyangnya dari dulu sudah diam-diam mengambil banyak hewan mitologi Yunani. Seperti peliharaan kakaknya yang bernama Galaxynius Krissius, yaitu naga raksasa berwarna hitam dan sedikit kemerahan, atau kakakya yang lain yaitu Chanyeol yang memiliki peliharan burung Phoenix raksasa, dan sebagainya.

Kai membuka sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dengan tulisan 'Perpustakaan'.

Disana, dia mendengar kembali suara tangis merdu itu.

"Ah..semakin dekat, ternyata.." bisik Kai yang menyeringai.

Kai mendekati sebuah bilik buku dan akhirnya dia temukan makhluk manis bermata bulat disana yang menangis.

"Halo.." sapa Kai sambil tersenyum dengan penuh pesona.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kk~!

Next chap is KaiSoo. Ayom, mana yang KaiSoo shipper~? Angkat rambutnya XD *plakbuamduar!*

Banyak banget yang req KaiSoo, so okelah, saya kasih, kk~~~

Last…

Mind to review?

No flame, no bash, no siders, and no plagiat ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : EXO Planet

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : dunia di tahun 2045. Ditemukan planet baru bernama EXO, planet berisi namja-namja berparas rupawan. Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga membuat planet EXO menginvasi makhluk bumi.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Kkk~~~ banyak banget yang review, diriku jadi semangat lanjut. Tapi mohon maaf banget karena lama lanjut. Oh iya, ada salah satu readers (semuanya kecuali satu orang ^^) yang mengatakan akan meng apalah gitu ff ini.

Alasannya karna saya lupa meletakkan ini fic ke rate M. saya punya alasan mbak/mas/kakak/adek/ atau banci sekalipun yang selalu ngomong gini di setiap fic saya. Bukan hanya fic ini, tapi di fic2 lain :3

Terima kasih EKA, dan silahkan pergi dari akun saya, saya sudah menahan kesel. Dari pertama saya nulis, fic saya selalu kamu hujat. Segitu bencikah anda dengan saya? Emang saya salah apa? Saya tidak pernah nge-flame fic kamu, kan? Lantas apa salah saya?. Ck, bahkan saya saja tidak tahu anda itu siapa, dari mana, dan tinggal dimana sekarang. Hm..

Dan untuk Kevin apalah itu, saya lupa :p

Namanya juga fic fantasy, pak. Jadi yah wajar. Apalagi fic fantasy buatan saya, jadi terserah saya mau nulisnya kayak apa. Mau saya bikin Medusa beneran ada, masih hidup dan tinggal dirumah sayapun, itu bukan masalah selama itu fic masih karangan saya. Apa itu jelas? :D

Dan kalau anda juga tidak senang, silahkan tidak baca lagi fic saya.

Dan pemberitahuan lagi, maaf buat para readers.

**KARENA KETIDAKNYAMANAN SAYA DI FANFICTION OLEH ORANG-ORANG YANG SUKA MEM-FLAME SAYA, SAYA PUTUSKAN, KALAU MASIH ADA YANG FLAME, MAKA SAYA AKAN KELUAR DARI FFN. **

**SAYA TIDAK AKAN LANJUT LAGI FANFIC-FANFIC SAYA. SAYA AKAN LANJUT, TAPI DI BLOG PRIBADI SAYA, DAN SAYA JAMIN ANDA TIDAK AKAN MENEMUKANNYA! SAYA TIDAK AKAN LANJUT LAGI. JADI TERSERAH, MAU SALAHIN SAYA TIDAK BISA, KARENA SAYA ORANGNYA SENSITIF. SALAHKAN FLAMERS.**

**SAYA TIDAK NYAMAN TERUS KALAU BEGINI. NIATNYA BAIK MAU JD AUTHOR, TAPI DICEGAH XD**

**YAH, SILAHKAN SALAHKAN PARA FLAMER DENGAN KEDOK MASIH (SOK) BAIK. ^^**

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Kai membuka sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dengan tulisan 'Perpustakaan'.

Disana, dia mendengar kembali suara tangis merdu itu.

"Ah..semakin dekat, ternyata.." bisik Kai yang menyeringai.

Kai mendekati sebuah bilik buku dan akhirnya dia temukan makhluk manis bermata bulat disana yang menangis.

"Halo.." sapa Kai sambil tersenyum dengan penuh pesona.

Namja manis itu gemetar dengan airmatanya yang menggenang. Kai tersenyum lembut dan tiba-tiba iris matanya berubah merah menatapi namja itu. menelusuri hati namja itu.

"Wah, masih polos sekali, ternyata. Masih begitu murni. Menarik.." ucapnya. Namja dihadapan Kai mundur. Wajahnya ketakutan dengan hiasan airmata. Kai mendekat langsung memeluk lembut namja itu. namja itu berhenti bergetar.

Inilah kekuatan Kai yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan keluarga dan warga EXO planet sendiri.

Bila dia memeluk seseorang, dia bisa mengontrol emosi itu. bila Kai memikirkan orang yang dia peluk tenang, maka dia akan tenang. Kalau akan terus menangis, akan terus menangis hingga bisa saja membuat mati. Mengerikan, bukan?

"Ke…kenapa aku bisa tenang? Siapa kau? Kau darimana? Apa kau salah satu dari alien yang akan mengubahku menjadi batu?" tanya namja itu dengan wajah polos, namun ketakutan. Kai tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi namja itu. membuat rona manis menghiasi pipinya. Begitu serasi dengan pipinya yang sedikit tembam dan matanya yang bulat. Dan itu membuat Kai lapar.

"Aku bisa mengontrol emosi, aku Caresius Kai. Panggil saja Kai. Aku salah satu pangeran EXO Planet. Aku tidak akan mengubahmu menjadi batu." Ujarnya. Keduanya duduk berhadapan.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja D.O atau Kyungsoo saja. Orang terdekat memanggilku Kyungie." Ujarnya dengan wajah polosnya. Kai memasang tampang mesum yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa arti wajah itu.

"Nah, aku bisa membuat seluruh teman-temanmu menjadi normal lagi..asal.." Kai menatapi tubuh Kyungsoo seduktif. Wajah Kai mendekat dan menjilat bibir itu.

"Ah! K..Kai! a..apa yang kau-"

"Ssstt…kau cukup diam, nikmati, dank au akan melihat teman-temanmu selamat." Setelah berucap begitu. Kai merapatkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menuju tubuhnya dan langsung melumat bibirnya dengan brutal.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia tidak mengerti ciuman karena ini adalah hal pertama untuknya. Dia tidak pernah berpacaran, dia masih begitu murni dan polos. Sebuah keberuntungan tersendiri untuk seorang Caresius Kai yang mendapatkan mangsa murni.

Kai mendengar suara hati Kyungsoo yang ingin sedikit lembut, Kai tersenyum dalam lumatannya. Kai menuntuk agar kedua tangan Kyungsoo ada D.O ini untuk memeluk lehernya dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Kai bisa dengar kalau Kyungsoo menyukai perlakuannya.

Dengan lembut Kai melumat bibir itu, sesekali Kai menyedot bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan sesekali membalas perlakuan Kai sebisanya atau yang mungkin pernah dia tidak sengaja dengar dari sunbae mesumnya yang bernama Donghae. Kedua tangan Kai sudah menelusuri leher, tengkuk, dan tangannya yang nakal bahkan sudah masuk kedalam seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Dan mencari titik sensitive yang sangat Kai inginkan dari tadi.

"Euhm…ngh..~ Ka..Kai..~~ ah.." desah Kyungsoo yang tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja Kai langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Kyungsoo. Seakan seperti menemukan goa baru, lidah Kai menelusuri goa manis Kyungsoo. Mengabsen gigi putih dan rapi itu satu persatu, dan menjilati langit-langit mulut Do Kyungsoo. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Euhmmm..ah..K…Kaihh..~ ngh~ ahn…~" desah Kyungsoo. Kai semakin merasakan sesuatu dibalik celananya mengeras.

Begitu pula Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo juga merasakan kalau celananya entah kenapa terasa sempit.

Lidah Kai yang lihai bahkan sudah mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk ikut dalam permainannya. Kyungsoo yang sudah terhanyut hanya mengikuti Kai. Kai merobek pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan dikarenakan terasa mengganggunya dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

Kedua tangan Kai sudah memelintir tonjolan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengeras.

"Ayo kita nikmati ini..Baby.." bisik Kai lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju meja perpustakaan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menuntaskan 'pekerjaan' Kai. Kai membaringkan tubuh itu dengan lembut dan menindih Kyungsoo.

Ciuman Kai turun ke leher Kyungsoo.

Kai menjilati leher Kyungsoo dengan seduktif. Kai bahkan mengecup dan melumatnya. Kai juga menggigit kecil hingga menimbulkan sebuah kissmark dileher Kyungsoo. Satu kissmark, dan Kai semakin semangat untuk menghiasi leher mangsanya ini dengan banyak kissmark darinya.

"Eung~ Ka..Kaihh~~~ ah..mnh..~" desah Kyungsoo erotis, dan tentu suara sexy Kyungsoo membuat Kai semakin 'bersemangat' untuk mendapatkan mangsanya ini seutuhnya..

Kai turun menuju dada Kyungsoo yang mulai bidang dan meninggalkan kiss mark lagi disana. Mata Kai tertuju pada nipple Kyungsoo yang semakin membuatnya lapar.

Kai langsung menyerang nipple berwarna pink sedikit coklat itu dan langsung menyedotnya kencang. Kai juga menjilati tonjolan menggiurkan itu dan menggigitinya kecil.

"AH~~~ K..Kai~ Eungh..~! ah~!" desah Kyungsoo yang terlihat menikmatinya. Kyungsoo hanya semakin pasrah. Tubuhnya tidak memiliki lagi kekuatan. Tangan Kai sudah memelintir nipple yang satunya sedang yang satu lagi sudah melepas celana pendek yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Kyungsoo merasakan kalau tubuhnya begitu bebas dan terasa lega. Mata Kai menelusuri lekuk tubuh itu dan menjilati bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku semakin kelaparan, sayang.." ucap Kai. Kepala Kai turun dan menjilati tubuh Kyungsoo. Dari bibir Kyungsoo, leher, bahu, dada dan sekarang turun diperut rata kyungsoo.

"Ah…~ Khai..~ ngh..~" desah Kyungsoo yang menggeliat tidak nyaman. 'Junior' Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dari tadi, dan kedua tangan Kai sudah memijat lembut 'junior' itu. tentu saja Kai memijatnya lembut dan sedikit sensual. Dia ingin menggoda mangsanya yang menggiurkan ini.

"Ang..~ Kai..fhaster…AH~" mohon Kyungsoo yang terdengar nakal dan sensual. Mungkin memang karena suaranya merdu dan membuat Kai merasa 'hidup'. Kai hanya menyeringai.

"Call me master, baby." Ucap Kai yang menjilati perut Kyungsoo hingga basah. Perut Kyungsoo bahkan sudah penuh bercak merah dari Kai. Yah, bisa dibilang sekujut tubuh bagian atas sudah hampir terhiasi dengan kissmark Kai.

"Master…ngh…fasterhh~…ah.." ucap Kyungsoo disela desahannya. Kai hanya menyeringai dan akhirnya mencengkram 'junior' Kyungsoo cukup kuat.

"Ah~! Mnh…Omo…ah Kai…ah~~ ap..apa yang..ah..mnh~!" desah Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat libido Kai meningkat. Kai semakin mempercepat pijatan pada 'junior' Kyungsoo. Kai langsung melahap junior itu ketika merasakan milik Kyungsoo berkedut.

"AH..~! Kaihh..~! NGH~!" kepala Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng karena merasakan kenikmatan yang Kai berikan.

Kai menyedot bahkan sesekali menggigiti kecil milik Kyungsoo. Dan itu semakin memberikan sensai nikmat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kaih~! Mnh~!..~ a..aku…Ngh~!"

CROT!

Terlambat. Sebelum Kyungsoo mengatakannya, Kyungsoo telah mencapai klimaks. Kai langsung menelan habis cairan kenikmatan itu tanpa sisa.

"Mianhamnida..aku tidak sengaja-"

"Manis hyung, semanis kau." Puji Kai yang menikmati sisa dibibirnya. Kyungsoo merona manis. Kyungsoo sekarang hanya sedikit lelah dan merasakan sisa kenikmatan ketika selesai klimaks.

Kai yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu pasrah malah membuatnya semakin sesak.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi sayang." Bisik Kai lalu menaikan kedua kaki Kyungsoo kebahu tegap Kai. Kai langsung menyerang bibir itu lagi. kali ini, Kai lebih melumatnya dan lebih ganas.

Suara kecipak saliva bahkan terdengar. Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, satu jari Kai sudah masuk kesana. Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah.

2 dan akhirnya 3 jari sekaligus, dan Kyungsoo langsung menjerit.

"AARRGHH….! Kai-ah..! lepaskan, hiks..appo…hiks…" bisik Kyungsoo yang menangis. Kai tidak memperdulikannya dan mengulum telinga Kyungsoo, Kai juga memijat kembali 'junior' Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Dan berhasil, Kyungsoo tak lagi merintih sakit.

Kai mulai menggerakkan jarinya secara zig zag. Ugh, ternyata 'hole' milik mangsa manisnya ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Hangat, dan lembut. Jarinya saja sudah dilumat dengan 'hole' sempit milik hyungnya itu.

"Ungh…Mnh…" desah Kyungsoo dibalik ciuman keduanya. Kai tahu, dia telah berhasil menyentuh sweet spot milik Kyungsoo. Kai langsung mencabut jarinya. Dan Kai bisa merasakan kalau Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa.

"Jangan kecewa, Kyungie..akan aku bawa kau melayang menuju surge EXO PLANet." Ucap Kai. Kai memposisikan miliknya didepan 'hole' Kyungsoo.

Saat ujungnya masuk, Kyungsoo langsung membelakkan matanya.

"AARRGHHH…! Kai…! keluarkan..A..aish..!..appo..appo..appo…." ucap Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan air matanya. Kai hanya mengecup air mata itu dan menghapusnya.

"Sssshh…uljimayo baby…kau akan menyukainya nanti..uljima, ne?" tanya Kai yang mengecup wajah Kyungsoo dan memijat dengan cukup cepat milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai tenang.

Kai semakin memasukkan miliknya hingga tertanam seutuhnya.

Kai mendiamkan sebentar miliknya untuk menyesuaikan miliknya yang berukuran jumbo size itu di 'hole' sempit milik Kyungsoo.

Kai memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan 'hole' Kyungsoonya yang begitu sensual. Kejantanannya terasa benar-benar dimanjakan dengan goa hangat yang menyenangkan itu.

Setelah cukup, Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lembut.

"Haah…hah..Baby..you are so tight..ugh..i like it…" ucap Kai yang merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri. Matanya terpejam menikmati pijatakan menyenangkan ini dan kepalanya mengada keatas sesekali karena terlalu merasakan kenikmatan.

"Mnh…~ Kai..ah~ ngh~~" desah Kyungsoo yang memeluk Kai.

Kai semakin mempercepat tempo in outnya dan semakin menghujam sweet spot Kyungsoo.

"Ugh..Kai-ah~ ini…ah~ sangat nikmat..oh…ngh..~~~" desah Kyungsoo. Kai juga semakin semangat lagi membuat mangsanya ini meracau.

Kai terus menerus menindih mangsanya dan terus memasukan kejantanannya untuk semakin dalam, Kai mengangkat Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo menungging, Doggy style.

Kai semakin kuat menusuk Kyungsoo. Posisi ini membuatnya mudah melakukan apapun.

"Ah~~ Kaih~!..Mnh~~~" desah Kyungsoo erotis. Kai hanya menyeringai.

"Kau menyukainya, 'kan?" tanya Kai sambil menyeringai. Kai bahkan semakin menusukkan miliknya demi merasakan kehangatan ditubuh mangsanya ini. Tangan kanan Kai bahkan sudah memijat milik Kyungsoo dan tangan sebelahnya lagi sudah meremas bahkan menampar kecil bongkahan seksi bokong milik Kyungsoonya ini. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sambil dihiasi rona merah pada pipinya karena mengakui hal ini.

Bukan rasa sakit yang dihasilkan oleh tamparan Kai, tapi tamparan yang membuatnya semakin terangsang.

"Ahs…yeah hyung…sshh…" desah Kai yang merasakan kenikmatan ketika menyetubuhi namja manis ini.

Meja perpustakaan yang mereka gunakan sudah berdecit lumayan kuat menandakan betapa 'hebat'nya permainan disana.

"A…A..Kai...aku akan..keluar…" racau Kyungsoo yang masih menungging. Kini, bisa dilihat kalau punggung Kyungsoo sudah penuh bercak-bercak merah.

"Sssh…a..aku juga. Bersama, chagiya." Ucap Kai yang langsung mengubah kembali posisi mereka menjadi Kyungsoo yang berbalik dan langsung bertemu dengan Kai.

CROOOTT…!

Keduanya telah mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan.

Kai memuntahkan cairan klimaksnya ditubuh Kyungsoo, sisanya bahkan mengalir keluar.

Sementara cairan Kyungsoo membanjiri perut Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung berbaring, Kai sudah mencabut miliknya dari KyungsooNYA.

Kai membiarkan tubuh Kyungsoo diselimuti oleh jubah Kai yang panjang dan lebar. Well, tubuhnya juga tertutupi. Kai menyihir tumpukan buku menjadi bantal dan digunakan oleh keduanya. Kai menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk Kyungsoo.

Kai bisa leluasa menatapi namja manis yang tertidur sekarang ini.

Kai mengecup bibir itu lembut.

"Akan aku bawa ka ke EXO PLANET." Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain? Aku ingin tahu kabar Suho." Bisik Kai.

.

.

.

.

SEMENTARA ITU.

Suho menatapi sebuah gedung besar. Suho menyeringai.

"Ah..gerakan tubuh ketakutan yang begitu membuatku lapar. Aku datang, manis." Bisik Suho sambil menyeringai dan berlari kedalam.

.

.

TBC.

NEXT CHAPTER IS SULAY!

Need review!

No bash, no flame, no siders, no PLAGIAT!


	4. Chapter 4

Title : EXO Planet

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : dunia di tahun 2045. Ditemukan planet baru bernama EXO, planet berisi namja-namja berparas rupawan. Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga membuat planet EXO menginvasi makhluk bumi.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

AIGO~! Diriku galau DX. Sebetulnya, gara-gara pengaruh temen dn fanfic, beserta pict dn stat dia,

DIRIKU JADI SENENG LAY AS SEME! QAQ

Otte?! Gimana ini?! Jadi, saya bermaksud setelah menamatkan fic yg bkin kesanya Lay as Uke, saya akan bkin fic LAYHO XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Suho menatapi sebuah gedung besar. Suho menyeringai.

"Ah..gerakan tubuh ketakutan yang begitu membuatku lapar. Aku datang, manis." Bisik Suho sambil menyeringai dan berlari kedalam.

Suho tidak perduli itu gedung apa, yang jelas dia disambut banyak sekali patung-patung yeoja yang sudah menjadi batu. Suho menyeringai.

"Wah wah, ternyata patng-patung yeoja disini jadi jelek sekali." Ucap Suho sambil menyeringai. Suho mengikuti instingnya, tubuhnya berjalan dan mengantarnya pada sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Latihan'. Sepertinya ruang latihan untuk dance.

Suho membukanya dan memandang sedikit kaget. Ruangan putih dan disana ada lukisan awan dan langit biru. Dipojok ruangan, ada sesosok namja manis dan sedikit tampan. Tubuhnya menggigil, ketakutan, menangis, dan sesekali bergerak gelisah agar membuatnya tenang sendiri. Suho melirik, ada semacam alat bangsanya disana.

Sebuah alat, yang dinamakan ROCKS. Sebuah alat, yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin. Dan sejujurnya, ini tidak disukai dengan bangsanya. Yang membuat alat ini mungkin ingin iseng mengerjai sesamanya. Bila merasakan aura dinginnya, akan membuat Pheromone yang ada dimakhluk EXO habis. Untungnya, Suho seorang pangeran, dan dia kebal terhadapnya. Alat ini membuat makhluk manis yang meringkuk dipojok kedinginan. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan karena takut 'dimangsa' oleh makhluk planetnya.

Suho berjalan mendekati namja itu. Namja itu sadar dan semakin memeluk erat lututnya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

"Ma..mau apa kau?! Apa kau akan melakukan hal tidak manusiawi itu padaku, HUH?!" tanya namja itu sambil men-deathglare Suho. Suho tersenyum, dan keluarlah aura Angel miliknya. Membuat namja itu tenang dan sedikit merona.

"Aku datang, untuk melindungimu." Ungkap Suho lalu menatap mata namja itu. namja itu seolah terhipnotis oleh.

"A..aku..aku.."

CHU

Suho langsung menerjang bibir mungil namja itu. membuat namja itu membelak matanya kaget dan dengan segera mendorong tubuh Suho.

"YACK! Apa yang kau lakukan, BABO NAMJA?! Aku ini namja! Jangan asal menciumku! Dasar cabul!" pkik namja itu. Suho menjilat sedikit bibir bawangnya.

"Zhang Yi Xing, dipanggil Lay. Namja yang akan debut sebagai artis di dunia manusia dengan jangka waktu 2 bulan lagi. Kau asli China. Hum, menarik sekali." Ungkap Suho sambil menatap mata Lay. Namja bernama Lay ini kaget.

"Kau..bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku ini bukan manusia, aku ini Alien. Dan aku berasal dari EXO planet, jadi sudah pasti aku memiliki kemampuan yang tak kau duga. Hanya dengan menciummu atau menatap mata orang itu aku akan tahu riwayat hidup atau kebohongannya, aku tahu semua riwayat hidupmu karena mengecupmu, sayang. Dan..khe..khe..khe..kau masih polos soal ciuman. Ciuman tadi adalah ciuman pertamamu, dan kau bahkan belum pernah menonton film dewasa. Khu..khu..khu…sungguh menarik." Ungkap Suho, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Lay merona.

"Dasar namja mesum tidak tahu sopan santun dan tata karma! Rasakan ini!" belum sempat Lay mengambil sepatunya, Suho kembali menyerang bibir Lay. Kedua tangan Lay sudah dikunci oleh Suho.

Lay menangis merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, tapi entah kenapa, sesuatu ditubuhnya tenang ketika dicium dengan Suho. Hanya saja, otaknya sedikit tidak setuju, tapi hatinya dengan bodoh dan sangat polos setuju saja dengan tindakan asusila ini.

Suho melepaskan bibirnya, namun jarak keduanya sangat dekat.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis, hatimu menginginkanku." Ungkapnya lalu menjilat sedikit bibir Lay. Dan benar saja, airmata Lay berhenti, namun dia masih berontak ketika Suho langsung menyerang dan melumat bibirnya. Suho bahkan sudah memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Lay.

"Angh…" desahan Lay berhasil keluar. Suho tersenyum puas. Puas dengan jelajahnya dibibir dan mulut Lay yang manis, Suho menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecup leher Lay. Kedua tangan Lay bergelantungan lemas pada bahu Suho dan kepalanya menyandar sedikit pada Suho.

Nafas Lay memburu ditelinga Suho dan itu membuat Suho semakin semangat mengerjai namja ini.

"**Lay adalah namja polos yang baru pertama kali melakukannya, dan aku akan bersikap lembut dan romantis untuknya." **Ungkap Suho dalam hati. Dan dia mengucapkannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Call me Suho, Suho. Aku akan jadi pelindungmu, call my name, Zhang Yi Xing." Ucap Suho. Lay semakin merasakan tubuhnya menghangat akibat perlakuan Suho yang membuatnya merah merona.

Kedua tangan Suho sudah membuka kemeja Lay, bahkan kedua tangannya kini tengah memilin kedua tonjolan Lay.

"Ahmm….mmph…Suho-ssi…ahn…Suho-ssi..ngh.." desah Lay. Suho menyeringai. Namanya begitu indah diucapkan dengan Lay.

"No, jangan gunakan 'ssi'." Ucap Suho sedikit membuat nadanya dibuat kesal karena mendengar kata 'ssi'. Suho membaringkan tubuh Lay pada lantai kayu yang agak dingin itu. Itu tidak akan dingin lagi, Suho akan menghangatkan tubuh Lay dengan caranya.

Suho turun dari leher Lay menuju dadanya ketika puas dengan bercak merah di leher Lay yang sudah penuh. Suho mengecup dan menyedot serta mengulum nipple milik Lay.

"Ahmmm..mmphh…nghh! Suho…ahn..mnh.." desah Lay penuh nikmat. Wajahnya merakin merah dan matanya sayu.

Suho beralih pada nipple yang satunya lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama. Satu tangannya membuka celana Lay. Suho tersenyum dalam hati mengetahui milik pasangannya ini sudah berdiri hanya dengan perlakuan lembutnya.

Suho menggerakkan kepalanya menuju cuping Lay dan berbisik sedikit.

"Kau tak lagi memberontak, hatimu milikku, dan aku akan menjadi milikmu. Nikmatilah, sayang." Bisik Suho romantic lalu mengecup serta menjilati cuping kanan Lay dan itu membuatnya semakin geli. Mengingat telinga, leher, dan bahu adalah kelemahan Lay yang paling lemah.

Tangan Suho sedang memijat milik Lay yang menegak sempurna itu.

"Ngh…Suho..AH~! itu..ngh..~!" Lay tidak bisa bicara lagi. hanya ada desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibirnya yang manis.

Suho membuat bibir keduanya bertemu lagi dan merasakan kembali kenikmatan.

Ciuman itu tidak liar, namun ada nafsu disana. Nafsu, dan penuh perasan. Suho membuat pasangan yang sedang dia manjakan ini begitu jatuh pada kelembutannya.

Suho, pada dasarnya sangat pengertian dan lembut. Karenanya, mudah baginya untuk membuat pasangannya jatuh padanya. Dan satu lagi, Suho tidak akan membuat pasangannya kecewa olehnya.

Kedua tangan Lay membuka pakaian Suho tanpa Lay sendiri sadari.

Lay menatap tidak percaya pada Suho.

Tubuh Suho berwarna putih bersih, tubuhnya sedikit berbentuk dan bagus sekali. Dan apa itu?! Junior milik Suho sebesar itu?!

Melihatnya, membuat Lay merona dan menatap ke arah lain. Wajahnya penuh dengan rona merah. Suho tersenyum, Suho mendekati telinga Lay.

"Kau menginginkannya? Mau memanjakannya?" tanya Suho penuh dengan suara sexy miliknya. Suho sesekali menjilati telinga Lay.

"Ah..~" desah Lay, dan kembali membuat Suho menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku tidak minta dimanjakan dengamu, karena kau tak akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, sayang. Biar aku saja karenanya yang akan memanjakanmu, sayang." Ungkap Suho sambil tersenyum angel yang membuat Lay merona manis.

Suho kini menatap junior milik Lay yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya.

Wajah Suho mendekat, dan menghirup dalam aroma junior Lay.

"Mpph….aahh…~" desah Lay yang penggungnya melengkung hanya dengan perlakuan Suho yang bahkan belum menjilati miliknya itu.

Suho tersenyum. Suho menggenggam junior mungil itu lalu menjilati kepalanya.

"Ah…Suho…~ angh..~! ah.." desahan Lay terdengar gelisah. Suho menyeringai.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Suho yang langsung memasukkan kepala junior Lay dan menyedotnya kuat.

"AHH..~! mmpphh..~! ngh..~!" desahan Lay semakin menjadi. Tapi terdengar nada masih gelisah didalamnya, dan Suho tahu, kalau Lay gelisah karena tidak mengulum miliknya sepenuhnya.

Suho memainkan twinsball milik Lay, dan dengan sekali hentakan, Suho langsung memasukkan milik Lay sepenuhnya pada mulutnya.

"AHH…~!" desahan lega itu kini muncul. Tubuh Lay melengkung karena merasakan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kalinya dia rasakan, dan itu terasa begitu…nikmat tapi sedikit aneh dan asing.

Suho memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo lambat untuk pemanasan. Dan bisa ditebak, Lay mendesah begitu nikmat. Suho menyeringai sedikit ketika lama-kelamaan, tubuhnya sedikit gelisah.

Suho langsung menjadikan temponya menjadi cepat.

"Ah..Ah..ah..~! oh..!" desahan Lay semakin keras dan itu membuat kejantanan milik Suho semakin sesak.

CRROOTT!

Klimaks pertama dari Lay. Suho menelannya habis.

"Aigo, saking murninya, rasanya masih sangat segar. Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu dan meminum cairanmu yang masih segar." Ucap Suho yang berucap sedikit mesum. Membuat Lay merona merah.

"Su..sudah, kan? Sekarang lepaskan aku!" ucap Lay yang wajahnya merona merah sempurna dan sedikit kesal. Suho menyeringai.

"Ini belum selesai, sayang." Ucap Suho. Suho melepaskan pakaiannya, dan Lay langsung merona merah ketika mendapati milik Suho yang berdiri tegak. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini. Akan aku buat kau ketagihan." Ucap Suho lagi.

Kedia kaki Lay yang sudah lemas diletak dikedua bahunya. Suho mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Lay.

"Ini hanya sakit diawal, ne?" bisik Suho dan….

JLEB!

"AAARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" pekik Lay kesakitan dan terdengar begitu pilu. Suho langsung memasukkan kejantanannya di hole sempit milik Lay tanpa pemanasan, dan milik Suho langsung tertanam sempurna.

"Oh yeah…ssshhh…holemu…ah.." desah Suho. Matanya memejam dan mengadah keatas karena mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga dari hole virgin milik Lay.

Suho diam sebentar sambil menikmati pijatan kuat yang dilakukan oleh hole sempit milik Lay.

"Hiks…keluarkan..sakit..ah…sakit…sshh…" Lay mendesah, namun lebih dominan menangis. Rasanya, tubuhmu dibelah menjadi 2, dan itu begitu perih.

"Ah, kau cengeng sekali. Nanti kau juga akan menyukainya, sshh…oh God. Milikmu…aah…" desah Suho yang meracau tidak jelas. Tidak bergerak saja sudah nikmat, apalagi kalau dia sudah bergerak.

Suho lupa dia harus bergerak lembut untuk namja bernama Zhang Yi Xing ini. Tapi apa hendak dikata, dia sudah terlampau gila akibat namja manis ini.

"Aku akan bergerak. Aku jamin kau akan menikmatinya." Ucap Suho.

Suho mulai bergerak. Maju mundur dengan tempo lambat awalnya.

"Hiks…ah..sakit..ngh…sakit..ah..hiks..sakit..ah…" desahan diiringi sakit mulai mendera Lay. Ada sedikit kenikmatan.

"Ah, cengeng sekali. Rasakan ini." Ucap Suho lalu menekan sweet spot Lay.

"Oh..~~ ah..ngh..a..apa itu..ah..shh..~" desahan Lay mulai keluar. Menggantikan tangisan Lay akibat merasakan sakitnya. Suho tersenyum senang mendengar pasangannya mendesah akibat ulahnya.

Inilah Suho, dia memang sosok angel, tapi sang devil juga ada didalamnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Suho. Lay mengangguk. Suho bergerak dengan cukup lembut. Membuat namja Changsa ini menggila.

Lay menggerakan kakinya gelisah, sepertinya dia ingin Suho sedikit mempercepat gerakannya, tetapi terlalu malu untuk meminta. Khukhukhu, pemalu.

"Apa sayang? Kau harus bicara. Aku..shh..tidak tahu apa yang kau mau..sh.." ucap Suho yang masih menikmati tubuh itu.

"Anghmmm~ cephat..lebih…oh..~ ah.." desah Lay yang suara desahannya memanjakan telinga alien ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, sayang." ujar Suho.

Gerakan Suho semakin cepat.

Hantaman kesejatian milik Suho terus menumbuk benda kenyal kecil bernama postat milik Lay. Lay semakin gila merasakan surga dunia bersama alien bernama Suho ini.

Lay semakin merasakan miliknya berkedut dengan keras. Kupu-kupu diperutnya semakin melilit banyak dan berterbangan tidak menentu arah, pandangannya tak menentu arah, tak fokus lebih tepatnya.

"Angh..aku..aku..akan..AH!" siksaan baginya. Suho menutup lubang kesejatiannya dengan ibu jarinya. Lay sedikit merengek.

"Ahh..Ah…Chagiya..Ngh..jangan keluar dulu, tunggu..aku..ah..sshh.." desah Suho. Lay sedikit kesal. Kenikmatan yang dia akan rasakan, kelegaan yang akan dia rasakan akan tertunda.

"Ah…lephaskan..sakit…ugh…ah.." Lay sedikit mengeram sakit. Sakit karena miliknya tidak bisa menuntaskan apa yang ditahan oleh Suho.

Rasanya, kau seperti ingin menahan muntah akibat mual, tetapi kau harus menahan muntahanmu itu didepan umum secara lambat dan lama.

Kau harus memilih, jaga imagemu dengan tahan dulu, atau jangan tahan image dan muntahkan. Pilihan rumit, menurut Lay.

"Ah..aku..akan keluar.." ucap Suho yang semakin kuat menyodok man hole milik Lay. Suho semakin kasar menumbuk prostat mungilnya yang menjadi gudang kenikmatan Lay.

"Ah…cepat lephaskan..ungh…" desahan Lay yang semakin menjadi berubah menjadi perintah dan sedikit rengekan akibat terlalu lama menahan cairannya. Dasar Suho sialan.

CROOOOOTTTTT

CROOOT….!

Lay memuntahkan cairannya dan mengotori perut serta dada miliknya dan juga milik Alien yang menyetubuhinya.

Berbeda dengan Lay, cairan cinta miliknya masuk begitu jauh dan menumbuk dengan kuat prostat Lay dan mengalir jauh didalam.

Saking banyaknya, cairannya lumer dan keluar dari hole Lay. Suho masih belum mengeluarkan miliknya. Masih menikmati cairan cintanya yang semakin membuat sempit disana karena terlalu banyak.

Suho melepaskan secara perlahan miliknya lalu mengecup kening, kedua mata Lay, hidung, pipi dan berakhir dengan bibir Lay.

Suho mengangkat tubuh Lay yang kelelahan dan sangat lemah diatas sofa yang sepertinya bisa dijadikan tempat tidur untuk Lay.

Setelah membaringkan Lay, Suho menyihir ruangan dance ini menjadi seperti duplikat kamarnya. Memang tidak terlalu mirip, tapi cukup membuatnya nyaman.

Ada sebuah ranjang king size dengan bed cover berwarna putih gading, dan ruangan itu bernuansa gold, serta warna putih gading.

Setelah cukup membuat duplikat kamarnya, Suho mengangkat tubuh Lay ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti Lay. Lay terlihat nyenyak sekali.

Suho berbaring disebelahnya dan membaringkan kepala Lay kedadanya. Menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantalan empuk untuk tidur.

Dan Lay reflek memeluk Suho. Matanya terpejam, udara dingin membuatnya mencari kehangatan, dan Suholah kehangatannya. Suho tersenyum.

"Hum…bagaimana keadaan yang lain? Apa sudah sukses menandai pilihan mereka? Agak sedikit ragu." Bisik Suho. Suho melirik Lay dan tersenyum. kembali, Suho mengecup pipi Lay. "Aku akan membawamu ke EXO planet." Ucap Suho dan kembali tersenyum

Suho mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur. Diruangan duplikat kamarnya yang nyaman, bersama Lay. Namja China asal Negara China, dan berasal dari daerah di China bernama Changsa yang aslinya akan menjadi artis, namun akan menjadi milik Suho seutuhnya di EXO planet.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain, seorang namja tampan bermata sedikit tajam, tersenyum menatap sebuah tempat yang dikenal sebagai tempat latihan menyanyi.

Namja yang dikenal dipanggil Chen itu menyeringai dan masuk kedalam.

Ah, tubuh indah itu sedang berlari ke loteng atas. Ck, bagus juga kabur kesana. Karena tidak ada dari bangsanya yang kesana.

"Aku datang, manis." Ucap Chen lalu masuk ke ruangan itu secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mianhamnida baru bisa update, ini karena author hrus istirahat full pasca operasi mata author.

Oke, tnpa bacot.

Please review ^^

No flame, no bash, no SIDERS! No PLAGIAT. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : EXO Planet

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : dunia di tahun 2045. Ditemukan planet baru bernama EXO, planet berisi namja-namja berparas rupawan. Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga membuat planet EXO menginvasi makhluk bumi.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Akhirnya berhasil update juga, mian telat ^^

Oh iya, Rai bikin ff baru, mohon di read dan review, ya? XD

I am waited XD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain, seorang namja tampan bermata sedikit tajam, tersenyum menatap sebuah tempat yang dikenal sebagai tempat latihan menyanyi.

Namja yang dikenal dipanggil Chen itu menyeringai dan masuk kedalam.

Ah, tubuh indah itu sedang berlari ke loteng atas. Ck, bagus juga kabur kesana. Karena tidak ada dari bangsanya yang kesana.

"Aku datang, manis." Ucap Chen lalu masuk ke ruangan itu secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

Terlihat sosok tubuh namja yang mengigil ketakutan diloteng sebuah gedung latihan.

Namja bernama Kim Minseok atau Xiu Min adalah seorang rapper, dan dia sedang berlatih, namun ada kejadian aneh ini membuatnya takut juga hingga bersembunyi di loteng.

"Kau bisa berlari, tapi tak bersembunyi." Bisik sebuah suara dibelakang Xiu Min. Xiu Min reflek mengambil sepatunya dan memukul suara itu, tapi tak ada.

"Si..Siapa?"

"Sekarang siapa tebak..siapa dibelakangmu?"

"Argh!" Xiu Min memekik takut. Sebuah tangan terlihat menggenggam juniornya dibalik celana. "Hentikan, hiks..Ah~" tangisan Xiu mulai terlihat, namun desahannya tetap mengalir.

"Sekarang, mari kita pergi ke surge dunia."

.

.

.

Chen terlihat sedang melumat bibir Xiu Min. Setelah berdebat tadi cukup lama, namja manis bernama Xiu Min ini akhirnya kelelahan atau menyerah akibat feromon Chen?

Entahlah.

Chen melumat bibir Xiu Min sambil memijat junior mungil Xiu Min. keadaan keduanya sudah naked total.

Chen menindih Xiumin dan mulai melumat kasar bibir Xiumin. Satu yang harus diketahui, Chen yang biasanya lembut dan romantic, bisa bermain sedikit kasar kalau benar-benar terangsang.

Chen dengan liar menjilati dinding mulut Xiumin dan mengabsen satu bersatu gigi Xiumin yang menurutnya akan resmi menjadi miliknya bila berhasil dimanjakan, dan Xiumin yang herannya terasa seperti manis gula.

"Ahh~~ ahahh~~ ngh~~~ ah..~~ Chen...ouh~!~~" desah Xiumin menjadi-jadi. Chen semakin candu mendengarnya.

Chen memijat junior mungil milik Xiumin dengan tempo cepat dan sedikit digenggam eratnya.

"AH~! Chennnnn~ nghhh~~ ahh..~~" desah Xiumin terus menerus. Ciuman Chen yang liar turun pada leher Xiumin yang manis dan meninggalkan banyak jejak saliva disana. Chen terus mengecup dan menghisapnya kuat, hingga menimbulkan Kissmark disana. Kini, leher mulus dan polos itu sudah dihiasi oleh tanda kepemilikan oleh Chen.

Xiumin terlihat bersemu dan terus mendesah. Udara disekitar mereka terasa panas dan semakin meningkatkan libido milik Chen. Mungkin karena ini di loteng, membuat keduanyaa terasa sesak, namun ini menyenangkan sekali bagi keduanya.

Chen turun dan menjilati dada Xiumin dengan seduktif. Chen bahkan menggigit pelan nipple pink sedikit coklat milik Chen.

"Ah~! CHEEENNN!~ mnh~~ ngh~~" desah Xiumin erotis. Dada, leher, dan mulut Xiumin penuh oleh saliva milik Chen. "Ah~! Aku akan..ngh~~" ucapan Xiumin terputus ketika dia sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Chen duduk sedikit dan melihat maha karya indah ini. Dan ini semakin menyesakkan miliknya. Ayolah, juniornya dengan ukuran 'big size' itu meronta-ronta sekarang. Chen mengambil cairan Xiumin yang membasahi perutnya, dan mengolesinya pada junior milik Chen. Setelah dirasa cukup, Chen kembali menindih dan melumat lapar bibir Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya reflek memeluk leher Chen dan mengelus punggungnya dengan seduktif menandakan bahwa ia begitu menikmati permainan Chen.

Chen memasukkan juniornya perlahan. Ugh..masih polos ternyata.

"AHH~! CHENNN!~! Ah!" pekik Xiumin kesakitan. Chen membungkamnya dengan mencium kembali. Tubuh itu sedikit meronta kesakitan. Chen dengan sedikit memaksa memasukinya hingga akhirnya, junior besar itu tertanam di 'hole' milik Xiumin secara sempurna.

Tuhan, kau luar biasa menciptakan maha karya se seksi dan sangat nikmat ini.

"Ah~ you are so tight, Xiu Baby.." bisik Chen seduktif.

Tanpa menunggu, Chen segera bergerak dengan tempo perlahan agar namja bakpao ini tidak tersakiti.

Namun lama kelamaan, Chen semakin bergerak cepat. Juniornya terus menusuk sweet spot milik Xiumin tanpa ampun. Membuat tubuh Xiumin melenting hingga ke langit ketujuh. Nikmat ini tak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Ah..ahah…ngh..mnh~" desahan Xiumin dan erangan kecil Chen yang begitu menikmati tubuh indah yang menjepit miliknya dengan sangat kencang ini memenuhi loteng gelap dengan cahaya lampu kecil.

Chen mengangkat tubuh Xiumin hingga membuatnya menungging. Doggy Style.

Chen terus menghujani sweet spot milik Xiumin terus menerus. Sesekali, Chen menampar bongkahan seksi milik Xiumin yang terlihat kenyal dan indah.

Croott!

Croot!

Chen menyeringai sedikit mendapati bongkahan bokong seksi milik Xiumin memerah. What a Sexy boy!. Chen terus memijat junior Xiumin dan memijat bokong seksi Xiumin terus menerus.

Chen memutar tubuh Xiumin hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan. Chen melumat lembut penuh sensual bibir seksi milik Xiumin. Chen semakin cepat melakukan gerakan in-outnya pada hole milik Xiumin.

Chen merasakan miliknya berkedut dan..

CROOOTTT!

Cairan cinta milik Chen tertanam didalam tubuh Xiumin.

Chen mencabut miliknya dari hole milik Xiumin.

"Hosh..Hosh..hosh.." suara kelelahan milik keduanya menyatu dalam satu. Chen memperhatikan tubuh itu sekali lagi.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah." Ucap Chen dengan seringainya.

Chen melebarkan kedua kaki Xiumin dan itu semakin mengundang hasrat Chen.

"Jangan salahkan aku karena akan berakibat kau akan lemas setelahnya, manis." Ujar Chen sensual.

Chen semakin mempercepat gerakan in outnya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Mhore! More..~!" pinta Xiumin dengan wajah sensualnya. Chen semakin mempercepat lebih dan lebih. Ditambah dengan genggaman tangan Chen pada milik Xiumin yang semakin membuatnya semakin melayang.

Chen mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Xiumin dan langsung melumat bibir namja manis didepannya ini.

Chen mengangkat tubuh Xiumin dan membaringkannya. Chen mengangkat kedua kaki Xiumin dan meletakkannya pada bahu tegap milik Chen.

"Ah, kau begitu membuatku gila,Honey." Ucap Chen lalu langsung melakukan gerakan in outnya dengan tempo yang terbilang sangat cepat. Bokong Xiumin sudah terlihat sedikit memerah karena permainan liar Chen.

CROOT!

Chen mengangkat tubuh Xiumin hingga membuat posisi keduanya duduk dan saling berhadapan.

Chen memeluk erat pinggang ramping Xiumin dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Xiumin yang memabukkan.

"Aku..akan keluar.." bisik Chen yang sibuk melakukan gerakan in-outnya.

"Ah..! a..aku..ah! aku juga~Ah!" ucap Xiumin di sela desahannya.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Xiumin, keduanya klimaks bersamaan.

CROOOOOOOOOTT!

Tubuh keduanya ambruk dengan posisi Chen menindih Xiumin.

Chen bangun dan tidur disamping Xiumin. Chen mengeluarkan perlahan kejantanan miliknya dari 'hole' Xiumin. Membuat suara 'plop'.

Chen bisa melihat aliran cairan miliknya yang lumer dari 'hole' Xiumin karena saking banyaknya Chen mengeluarkannya.

Smirk tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Chen mengenakan pakaiannya asal dan menggendong XiuMin dan membawanya turun dari loteng.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, terlihat Chen sedang melihat Xiumin tertidur di atas sofa panjang.

Chen sedang menatap ruangan itu. Tak lama, tubuh itu terbangun.

"Kau…"

"Hallo sayang, sudah bangun?" tanya Chen. Xiumin ketakutan. Tak lama, ia menangis.

"Hiks..kau ..ini pertama kali untukku..hiks..kau jahat.." tangisan Xiumin memecah. Chen mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Hey, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau akan ke planetku, dan kita akan bahagia disana. Disana, sama seperti bumi. Hanya saja, lebih canggih dari bumi. Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Chen. Xiumin diam.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu terlihat sosok namja yang berlari sekuat tenaga dari kejaraan sesuatu.

Oh buikan, ini bukan FGnya seperti biasa. Wanita sudah dijadikan batu.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, tetapi dipanggil Baekhyun. Seorang model, penyanyi dan MC terkenal.

Baekhyun terlihat bersembunyi dimobilnya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ini tidak benar..aku harus bersembunyi disini terus. Jangan sampai monster mesum tiang listrik itu mengetahuiku…" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kekursi belakang setelah mengunci seluruh pintunya.

Baekhyun menunduk berusaha mengontrol nafasnya.

"Sepertinya aman."

Tak lama, Baekhyun mendengar seseorang yang menyanyi di jendela. Suara petikan gitar juga mengiringinya.

"You can run.."

Tidak.. kenapa Baekhyun merasa merinding..? keringat semakin membanjirinya. Otaknya memutar cepat suara ini.

Suara ini..jangan katakan.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa bersembunyi, sayang."

DEG!

Baekhyun merasakan sepasang lengan kekar sedikit kurus memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi." Ucapnya. Baekhyun memberontak.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku, dasar mesum!"

Ingatakan Baekhyun terulang kembali.

Namja ini menghancurkan agensinya, dan dengan beringas mengejarnya. Dan berteriak mesum kalau akan 'memuaskan' dan membuat Baekhyun nmerasa nikmat.

HELL NO! dasar alien gila.

"Aku cukup bersabar, sekarang biarkan aku yang bekerja, khe khe khe"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yak, cukup sampai disitu XD

Review.

No flame, no bash, no SIDER and no plagiat ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : EXO Planet

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : dunia di tahun 2045. Ditemukan planet baru bernama EXO, planet berisi namja-namja berparas rupawan. Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga membuat planet EXO menginvasi makhluk bumi.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Akhirnya berhasil update juga, mian telat ^^

Uhm, maaf, begini chingudeul.

Ada beberapa readers yang emang kirim sms denganku, tapi aku minta maaf karena gak bisa balas dikarenakan kere..hiks..

Jadi, aku minta pengertiannya. *bow*

Dan, lebih baik menghubungi facebook-ku aja. Oke?

Bukankah lebih gampang? ^^d

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

**=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=~0~0~0~0~0~0=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

.

.

.

.

BAEKYEOL

Namja ini menghancurkan agensinya, dan dengan beringas mengejarnya. Dan berteriak mesum kalau akan 'memuaskan' dan membuat Baekhyun merasakan nikmat.

HELL NO! dasar alien gila.

"Aku cukup bersabar, sekarang biarkan aku yang bekerja, khe khe khe"

Namja itu melumat bibir Baekhyun agak kasar, namun penuh aura sensual.

SALAH! Ini salah! Mereka sesama lelaki! Ini salah! Salah! Salah! SALAH!

BUG!

Sebuah hantaman mengenai perut namja yang melumat Baekhyun. Membuatnya merintih kesakitan

"BODOH! Kau alien brengsek! Kita sesama pria!" pekik Baekhyun penuh amarah. Namja itu diam.

"Jadi, kau tidak suka bila aku adalah pria?" tanya alien itu. Baekhyun mengangguk. Takut. Ya dia takut dengan namja tampan berambut coklat gelap ini. Baekhyun akui, kalau dia begitu mempesona. Wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, tubuhnya, seringainya, suaranya. Ugh, mungkin kalau Baekyyun adalah wanita, dia akan langsung jatuh pada pesona itu.

Tapi tidak! Dia sudah terlahir sebagai pria dan dia harus menjaga nama baik 'pria' yang dia sandang.

Memang, dia pernah beberapa kali harus berpose menggemaskan ala wanita untuk majalah atau stasiun tv. Juga beberapa kali harus mengenakan pakaian wanita untuk meramaikan majalah atau tv yang dia bintang tamui.

Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun masih berpendapat kalau dia masih tetap 'manly'.

"Aku menyukaimu, manis."

DEG!

Hanya satu kata itu, tetapi kenapa Baekhyun berdebar?. Tetapi, otaknya bilang ini salah, dan Baekhyun pemuja hal yang realistis dan kebenaran. Benci dengan kesalahan, dan ini kesalahan.

CHUP!

Satu kecupan, dan Baekhyun terlihat bergetar. Otaknya beku. Tubuhnya juga sama saja, beku dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia bingung.

CHUP

Satu kecupan lagi, dan Baekhyun jatuh pada kelembutan alien ini. Hei sialan, kenapa hati ini menyukai tindakannya?

Hatinya seolah berkata**, 'kalau saja kau berlaku lembut diawal, mungkin segalanya akan lancar'**. Demi tuhan! Pendapat hatinya berbeda dengan otaknya. Otaknya berkata **'dia pria, kau juga pria, bodoh! Kau melanggar aturan alam! kau menyukai salah satu artis di manajemenmu, lupakan! Kau bisa menikah dan punya anak bila dengan wanita, tidak dengan pria!'**

"Kau sudah menyukaiku, namaku Halleyeous Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol." Ucapnya. Baekhyun diam. Benarkah? Ini terlalu cepat! Otaknya belum mau menerima kenyataan kalau dia sudah jatuh pada namja didepannya.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan melumat bibir itu lembut dan sensual.

Persetan!

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi menyenangkan bagaikan ratusan kupu-kupu yang bersarang diperutnya, lalu hewan-hewan cantik itu berterbangan tak tentu arah dan bergejolak nakal didalam perutnya hingga membuat Baekhyun hilang kendali.

Chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun perlahan, sedangkan tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk leher Chanyeol hanya menjambaki kecil dan mengacak-acak tatanan rambut Chanyeol.

Jemari panjang Chanyeol menelusuri perut datar Baekhyun. Begitu ramping dan halus. Chanyeol membuang pakaian itu. ugh, kenapa namja semanis dia harus bersembunyi di mobil?

Sial, agak susah sepertinya, tetapi ini tantangannya.

Baekhyun disandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil yang ada dibelakang tubuh namja manis ini.

Chanyeol agak menindih Baekhyun dan melumati nipple Baekhyun.

"Shit, manis sekali sayang. Kau gampang tegang ternyata, juga gampang sekali terangsang. Aku baru saja melumat bibirmu tadi, nipplemu sudah mengeras dan penismu sudah berdiri." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa rasa berdosa dan smirk diwajah tampan miliknya.

Baekhyun hanya merona malu dan mebuang mukanya. Menurut Chanyeol, itu sangat manis.

"Ah….anghp…mhhoppp.." Baekhyun mendesah tatkala leher Baekhyun dijilati oleh Chanyeol dengan handal.

Kecup, jilat, gigitan kecil sudah terjadi dileher putih bersih milik Baekhyun. Namun berubah sekarang. Leher suci yang belum dijamah oleh siapapun itu dipenuhi oleh bekas saliva milik Chanyeol dan kissmark yang cukup banyak.

Puas dengan leher itu, Chanyeol turun dan menuju bahu juga dada Baekhyun. Dasar nakal, Chanyeol membelai kecil dada Baekhyun menggunakan ujung jarinya.

Terasa geli, dan begitu lembut disaat bersamaan.

"Oh..~ ngh~ geli..mph..ngaaahhh…" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau menyukainya, _**right**_?" Baekhyun tak menjawab, dan Chanyeol beranggapan kalau itu artinya iya.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun dan dirinya hingga kedua namja ini layaknya manusia yang pertama kali turun kebumi. Polos dan tanpa dipeluk oleh sehelai benangpun.

"Wah..wah, ternyata manusia memang lebih menggiurkan ketimbang makhluk planetku." Ucap Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tanpa sehelai benangpun. Tubuhnya cukup langsing dengan kulit putih bersih yang dihiasi dengan keringat yang membuat tubuhnya mengkilap…..dan itu sangat _**sexy**_.

Chanyeol menjilati nipple Baekhyun, dan menguluminya.

"AH~! Nghhhppp~ mnh…aaahhh~ oh…~" desahan Baekhyun begitu menggema, memukul libido Chanyeol hingga sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Chanyeol sudah berjanji, dia akan membuat namja manis ini jatuh cinta, dan dia harus bersikap lembut dan _**Gentle**_ untuknya.

Setelah dada itu penuh oleh kissmarknya, Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya hingga keperut dan mulai bekerja dengan menjilati dan menggelitik kecil dengan lidahnya yang ahli.

"Ah~ oh..ongh….Cha..aaahhh~" desahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Chanyeol memberi kissmark pada perut rata yang sangat indah dimata Chanyeol itu.

"Kau akan kesurga dunia, sebentar lagi." ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memijat perlahan junior mungil milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya karena menikmati sentuhan namja ini. Terlalu nikmat! Mungkin karena ini benar-benar yang pertama baginya, hingga Baekhyun merasa melayang.

"Aaahhh~ ooohh~~~aahh….~" Baekhyun mendesah sexy menandakan dia begitu menyukai permainan Chanyeol.

Otaknya memberontak, ini salah. Namun, hati, insting, dan tubuhnya mengalahkan otaknya.

Insting alamiah manusia memang, selalu akan mengalahkan kerasionalan otak bila mendapatkan begitu banyak kenikmatan yang akan membuatmu melayang jauh dari dunia.

"Slurp~ wah, manis sekali. Slurp, slurp, slurp" Chanyeol menjilati kepala junior milik Baekhyun setelah memuji rasa junior Baekhyun.

"AH! AAAHH~! Nghhh~!" desahan Baekhyun memenuhi mobil ini. Chanyeol membuka jendela langit-langit mobil ini agar oksigen menyelimuti keduanya.

Baekhyun menaikkan pinggulnya. Ayolah, tubuh dan hati Baekhyun ingin lebih, bukan hanya jilatan yang membuatnya tersiksa.

"Baik, aku akan lakukan sekarang, manis." Ucap Chanyeol dan..

HAP!

"AAAAhHH…..~!" pekikan sensual Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol langsung mengulum miliknya. Oh! Ini terasa nikmat sekali.

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo cepat. Dia harus segera selesaikan ini, miliknya benar-benar tersiksa.

Lain dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terasa begitu melayang. Sesuatu di perutnya bergerak tak terkendali hingga..

CROOTT~!

Baekhyun mendesah lega. Chanyeol langsung menelan seluruh cairan milik Baekhyun tanpa sisa.

"Manis sekali, kau tahu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengelap bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya merona manis.

Chanyeol melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedang mencari sesuatu, dan….BINGO!

Hole pink cerah milik Baekhyun. Slurp~ menggoda sekali. Seandainya dia tahu, dia harusnya terlahir sebagai wanita, bukan pria. Baekhyun terlalu manis dan indah.

SLURP~

"AAAHH! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ngh….ahh.." Chanyeol menjilati hole pink itu. terasa begitu manis.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang rasanya sedang terbang dilangit. Chanyeol begitu hebat dalam memanjakannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membalikannya. Posisi menungging. Baekhyun agak cemas, walau rasa nikmat akibat klimaks pertamanya masih begitu kuat menyelimutinya.

Bagi Chanyeol pribadi, dia begitu menyukai posisi ini, dia masih bisa melihat junior Baekhyun yang masih dilapisi oleh cairannya sendiri juga bercampur dengan salivanya.

Chanyeol memijat bongkahan bokong sexy milik Baekhyun, dan tangannya perlahan memijat junior Baekhyun.

Tanpa diketahui, Chanyeol langsung memposisikan miliknya dan..

JLEB!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!" Baekhyun menangis, meski tak terlalu keras. Untungnya kenikmatan pijatan Chanyeol membuatnya reda.

"Hiks…pelan-pelan, bodoh..hiks..angh.." tangisan Baekhyun tak didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergerak secara beraturan.

Sakit sekali, tapi pijatan itu membuatnya mulai rileksi. Chanyeol terlihat sedang mencari titik nikmat Baekhyun dengan tempo sedang, dan junior besarnya berhasil menyentuh secuil daging kecil didalam sana. Itu dia!

"Aaaaaahhhh~ itu disana~ aaaahhh~ ooohh~" Chanyeol begitu menikmati suara indah itu mendesah karena akibat ulahnya. Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan juniornya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja, dan Chanyeol langsung mendorongnya hingga menyentuh titik sensitive Baekhyun.

"OH _**SHIT**_! _**Fuck**_! Kau terlalu sempit, aaahhh.." desahan Chanyeol menggema kali ini. Suara berat sexynya begitu mengalunkan kenikmatan ini.

"AH! Chanyeol, _**too big**_~! Ugh.._**i like it**_..aaahh~" INI DIA! Chanyeol begitu senang kali ini, Baekhyun sudah terperosok pada dirinya! YEAH! KAU MILIKKU BAEKHYUN! Pekik senang Chanyeol didalam hatinya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan tempo sedang. Ah, terlalu nikmat. Junior besarnya sedang dimakan dengan brutal oleh hole sempit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung bergerak semakin cepat. Oh ini begitu nikmat, terlalu nikmat! Ketat sekali.

"Ah~! Nghh~! Lebih cepat~ ah! _**Deeper**_! Mhhh~!" racau Baekhyun tatkala menerima berjuta kenikmatan ini.

Chanyeol masih menggenjot lubang Baekyhyun agak kasar dan cukup brutal. Ditambah lagi. Chanyeol mencubiti twinsball milik Baekhyun.

"_**Shit**_! Kita lihat, apa benda ini memailiki banyak sperma?" tanya Chanyeol agak..yah..sedikit tidak menyenangkan didengar. Kesannya dia seperti penggila _**sex**_.

CROOOOOTTT!

CROOOOOTTT~!

Keduanya klimaks berbarengan. Baekhyun agak gemetar. Ah, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Kenikmatan klimaks yang ini lebih dominan daripada yang pertama.

"Aku masih belum puas." Baekhyun kaget. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan ada sosok yang memasukkan langsung benda yang Baekhyun yakini junior milik seseorang. Baekhyun terkejut ketika tahu ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat kebalakang dan masih ada Chanyeol dengan seringai, dan juniornya di hole miliknya.

Tunggu..

Bagaimana bisa?!

2 CHANYEOL?!

"Aku membuat cloning dengan cepat." Ucap Chanyeol yang asli.

"_**Yeah**_~! _**Let's started**_~!"

NOOO!

Baekhyun kembali di tunggangi oleh Chanyeol. Dan ditambah cloning Chanyeol menyodok miliknya. Sialan, dia seperti seorang gigolo yang menuntut sex.

Tapi dia akui, Chanyeol pandai membuatnya melayang.

Bokong Baekhyun sudah merah sekali akibat hantaman tubuh Chanyeol. Dan mulut Baekhyun sudah penuh oelh salivanya sendiri.

"Oh.._**shit**_..aku akan datang lagi..!" ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap kloningnya, dan seketika kloningnya memuntahkan cairan itu dimulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menikmati cairan itu, dan seketika cloning itu menghilang. Baekhyun menelan habis cairan itu.

"_**I am coming**_~!"

CROOOOOOTTTT!

CROOOOTTTTT!

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan. Baekhyun langsung tertidur. Dia sungguh kelelahan. Chanyeol mencabut juniornya perlahan dan bisa dilihat kalau cairan cintanya langsung banyak yang keluar. Sepertinya terlalu banyak.

Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas, dan Chanyeol memeluknya hangat.

"Setelah ini, kita akan ke planetku, sayang." Chup! Chanyeol mengecup cepat bibir itu. wajah itu manis sekali, terlihat tenang ketika tidur.

"Sehuna, tinggal kau yang kami tunggu." Chanyeol melirik jam pasir, nanti malam kami harus berkumpul di pesawat induk." Ucap Chanyeol dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun

.

.

,

.

Seorang namja manis terlihat berkeringat dingin. Matanya menatap seram daerah tempat tinggalnya. Dia sedang ada ditaman bermain untuk menemani adik perempuannya bermain, tetapi ketika alien itu datang, adiknya menjadi batu.

Xiao Luhan, penyanyi dan model terkenal. Dia sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran seseorang yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Dan dia bersembunyi disebuah toko yang agak hancur. Dan dia bersembunyi di ruang ganti pakaian untuk karyawannya.

Namja yang mengejar Luhan itu memiliki sayap gagak hitam yang cukup membuatnya takut.

Serrr…

Semilir angin lewat dibelakangnya. Angin ini mengerikan.

GREP!

"Dapat kau hyung~ berhentilah main kejar-kejaran, Sehuna capek~"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Guahahahahhahahahaha! Akhirnya selese.

Ayo ayo review. XD no flame, no bash, no siders, no plagiat ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : EXO Planet

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : dunia di tahun 2045. Ditemukan planet baru bernama EXO, planet berisi namja-namja berparas rupawan. Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga membuat planet EXO menginvasi makhluk bumi.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Akhirnya berhasil update juga, mian telat ^^

Uhm, maaf, begini chingudeul.

Ada beberapa readers yang emang kirim sms denganku, tapi aku minta maaf karena gak bisa balas dikarenakan kere..hiks..

Jadi, aku minta pengertiannya. *bow*

Dan, lebih baik menghubungi facebook-ku aja. Oke?

Bukankah lebih gampang? ^^d

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Seorang namja manis terlihat berkeringat dingin. Matanya menatap seram daerah tempat tinggalnya. Dia sedang ada ditaman bermain untuk menemani adik perempuannya bermain, tetapi ketika alien itu datang, adiknya menjadi batu.

Xiao Luhan, penyanyi dan model terkenal. Dia sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran seseorang yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Dan dia bersembunyi disebuah toko yang agak hancur. Dan dia bersembunyi di ruang ganti pakaian untuk karyawannya.

Namja yang mengejar Luhan itu memiliki sayap gagak hitam yang cukup membuatnya takut.

Serrr…

Semilir angin lewat dibelakangnya. Angin ini mengerikan.

GREP!

"Dapat kau hyung~ berhentilah main kejar-kejaran, Sehuna capek~"

OH SHIT!

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! Kau alien gila sok imut! Berhentilah mengejarku! Aku masih normal! KYAAAAAA-" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan..demi tuhan! Dari mana dia mendapatkan _**gagball**_?! Seingat Luhan, namja ini tak membawa apapun!

"MHHH~~nnhhh" desahan tertahan Luhan meluncur karena gagball itu terus melumat bibirnya. Alien bernama Sehun itu menyeringai.

Kedua tangan alien itu menyelusup masuk kedalam T-shirt Luhan dan mulai mencari titik kelemahan Luhan. Dan Sehun menyeringai ketika tangannya berhasil menemukannya.

Inilah kehebatannya, hanya dengan mencari tahu lewat sentuhan atau pikiran, Sehun akan tahu apa kelemahan orang yang dia target. Dan kelemahan Luhan di bagian tubuhnya adalah nipple, dada, perut dan jilatan pada pusar.

Sehun langsung mengelus lembut perut sexy Luhan yang terbentuk cukup, namun tidak memiliki abs. Seperti perut wanita sexy yang terbentuk akibat olah fisik.

"Ah…NGH~! Kau..ahh..mmhh…"

Lupakan tentang ketakutan! Luhan begitu lemah ketika merasakan kenikmatan di titik kelemahannya.

Seringaian Sehun semakin menjadi ketika mendengar desahan nikmat Luhan yang pasrah. Kaki Luhan yang semulanya memberontak, kini melemah. Tubuh itu pasrah pada Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Semudah ini ternyata, harusnya tadi tidak usah kejar-kejaran dan main petak umpet dengan Sehunie, Luhan-chagi. Sehunie capek." Ucap Sehun (sok) imut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Imut memang, tapi ayolah.

Luhan semakin lemah. _**Gagball**_ di mulutnya terus melumat bibirnya hingga salivanya mengalir.

Sehun membuka T-shirt Luhan dan bersiul kecil.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik tanpa pakaian. Jadi, biarkan Sehunna lepaskan, oke?" tawar Sehun. Sehun mencabut Gagball itu lalu melumat bibir Luhan dengan agak kasar. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri agar lumatan itu terasa lebih nikmat.

Lidah Sehun yang lincah ternyata sudah masuk kedalam mulut Luhan dan menjilati langit-langit mulut Luhan. Sehun bahkan juga mengabsen gigi putih Luhan dan membelit lidah Luhan.

Tangan Sehun turun dan memelintir nipple Luhan.

"Ngh…~! Mmmpphh…~" desahan nikmat Luhan masih tertahan didalam mulut Luhan karena Sehun mencegahnya dengan melumat terus menerus.

Puas dengan perang lidah dan acara mari-bertukar-saliva, Sehun melepaskan lumatannya dan langsung menyerang telinga Luhan.

"NGH! Ah..he..i..ah~!" desahan nikmat Luhan terus mengalun indah. Lidah Sehun menusuk dan menjilati cuping Luhan. Sesekali, dia juga mengigiti telinga Luhan yang cukup sensitive itu.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeliat. Tangannya perlahan melepaskan pakaian Sehun. Sehun membantu Luhan untuk membuka pakaiannya.

Tangan nakal Sehun langsung dengan bebas meremas dada Luhan, mencubiti nipple itu dan menekan-neka tonjolannya.

Nafsu Luhan semakin memuncak. Tidak pernah dia tahu kalau sex akan seindah dan senikmat ini. Bayangannya akan jelek biasanya kalau mendengar kata sex.

"Jangan gugup, santai saja, oke? Sehuna akan lembut." Bisik Sehun lembut lalu melumat kembali.

Luhan sedikit..ya tuhan, dia jatuh pada pesona seorang alien tampan bernama Sehun. Lumatan yang ini, lembut dan penuh nafsu. Membuatnya semakin bernafsu tidak sabar membayangkan milik Sehun tertanam pada dirinya.

BLAAARRR!

Kedua sayap Sehun yang bagaikan sayap gagak hitam terbuka lebar. Sehun mencabut sehelai bulunya lalu menyeringai menatap Luhan.

Luhan masih terpesona pada sosoknya yang tampan dengan sayap hitam yang besar dan lebar itu. Sehun kembali menghilangkan sayapnya.

Sehun melepaskan celana Luhan dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Keduanya, kini sama-sama naked total.

Sehun langsung menggenggam junior Luhan dan mengocoknya.

"AAHH~~ mmmhhppp~" Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan dengan cukup kasar.

Lidah Sehun kembali membelit lidah Luhan. Mengajaknya bertarung siapakah yang terhebat dalam permainan ini.

Tangan Luhan dengan nyaman mengalung pada leher Sehun, dan sesekali Luhan menggenggam erat rambut Sehun.

Sehun suka sekali dengan cara Luhan mengekspresikan kenikmatannya. Sehun semakin gila untuk menyentuh Luhan dengan caranya.

Sehun langsung memelintir nipple Luhan dengan cukup kuat dan ditekan-tekan.

"AAAHh~ nghhh…" desahan Luhan terdengar begitu menikmati permainan Sehun.

Kepala Sehun turun dan langsung melahap nipple Luhan yang berwarna pink segar itu.

"AAHH~! Oh yeah~! Aaaahhh~!" pekik Luhan yang mendesah.

Sehun hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. Jarang dia bisa menyeringai setampan ini. Ini semua gara-gara namja berwajah aegyo yang mendesahkan akibat perlakuannya.

"Call my name, my name is SEHUN! CALL MY NAME~!" pekik Sehun yang menggenggam erat dadanya, dan kakinya menggesek junior Luhan.

Sesekali, Sehun menggesekkan junior keduanya hingga menghasilkan kenikmatan yang membuat keduanya semakin melayang-layang.

"Ah~! Sehun! Ah~ enter me~! Aaahhh~" desahan luhan mulai lebih erotis daripada sebelumnya.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membuatnya menungging. Sehelai bulu sayaonya menggelitik hole Luhan yang berwarna pink itu.

"AAAHh~~~ jangan seperti itu..ngh…aku mau milikmu Sehun, bukan bulu itu..aaahh~" desahan Luhan semakin tak terbendung. Sehun semakin menyeringai senang.

Sepertinya hari ini Sehun terlalu banyak menyeringai hari ini. Salahkan namja manis ini, oke?

Luhan menangis karena tersiksa. Bulu sayap itu tak cukup memberinya kelegaan penuh nikmat.

Justru sebaliknya.

Rasanya tersiksa. Geli, nikmat, perih bercampur satu membuat sperma di twinballs milik Luhan semakin terasa perih.

Sehun mengocok kejantanannya dan langsung memasukkan miliknya hingga sebatas kepala juniornya lalu dikeluarkan lagi, begitu seterusnya.

"Hiks….kau ingin membunuhku..~? sakit..masukkan sekarang~ aaahh~"desahan Luhan bercampur tangisan perihnya mengalun indah.

Sehun tersenyum. Entah Luhan harus bilang itu senyuman tertampan atau termengerikan yang pernah dia lihat.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakan kalau kau menginginkanku, Luhannie." Ucap Sehun yang menjilat bibirnya.

Wajah Luhan memerah.

**Maksudnya dia harus berbicara seperti seorang penggila sex yang menginginkan Sehun memasukinya sekarang?**

**Jangan bercanda!**

**Memangnya dia penggila sex?! Jangankan sex, ciuman saja belum pernah dan sekarang alien ini yang mengambil first kissnya.**

**Dan sekarang juga menginginkan Luhan berteriak kalau dia menginginkan kejantanan alien sialan ini untuk memasukkinya?!**

**Sambil berteriak-teriak layaknya gigolo-gigolo dunia hitam?!**

**Enak saja!**

Sehun sepertinya tahu, kalau Luhan tak mau mengatakannya, maka Sehun kembali mengerjainya.

Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya dan dengan tepat menyentuh prostatnya.

"Ahhhh….~" desahan luhan mengalun indah ketika Sehun menyentuh prostat itu. sehun menarik jarinya dan memasukkan juniornya hingga sebatas kepala dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

Rasa [erih karena junior Luhan yang memberontak semakin menjadi.

"Hiks..aku mohon..~ selesaikan~ perih sekali~" ucap luhan. Sehun menyeringai.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau memanggil namaku dan berteriak kalau kau menginginkanku, Xiao LUHAN!" ucap Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Luhan menarik napas dan membuangnya teratur.

"Sehunnie~ masukkan penismu yang besar itu, kau tidak lihat holeku kelaparan~? Apa kau tidak ingin memasukkan spermamu itu di holeku~?" tanya Luhan dengan ucapannya yang vulgar dan wajah memelas. Sehun menyeringai.

"As your wish, babe." Ucap Sehun lalu langsung memasukkan miliknya dengan tanpa aba-aba.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" Luhan memekik nyaring. Bagi Sehun, pekikan itu adalah lagu terindah untuknya. Lagu desahan Luhan.

"Yeah..so fuckin tight…" bisik Sehun yang memijat bokong Luhan yang berakibat dinding hole Luhan semakin ketat.

Sehun langsung menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat. Sehun juga begitu menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh rectum Luhan.

Mungkin, kalau Sehun tidak kuat, dia bisa saja jatuh akibat kenikmatan ini.

Tak lama, Luhan merasa kalau dirinya akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Luhan semakin mendongakkan kepalanya.

CROOOOTTT!

"Aaaahhh~" desah Luhan lega. Tapi, Luhan belum merasakan tanda-tanda kalau Sehun akan klimaks.

Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membuatnya berbaring. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Sehun masih menindih Luhan.

Sehun langsung mendorong lebih kuat. pandangan Luhan memutih.

Hujan kenikmatan jatuh terus menghantam prostatnya. Terlalu nikmat.

Kaki Luhan juga mendorong bokong Sehun agar lebih dalam menyentuhnya. Sehun tentu saja dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Ohh~ aku akan…oh~"

CROOOOTTT!

Klimaks kedua, tetapi Sehun belum klimaks sama sekali.

Kepala Sehun turun sejajak dengan telinga Sehun.

"Sepertinya masih lama, aku akan bersenang-senang. Aku belum klimaks sama sekali." Ucap Sehun.

Setelah berbicara begitu, Sehun langsung mempercepat genjotannya pada Luhan hingga membuat Luhan semakin memekik antara sakit dan nikmat.

Sehun mengalirkan listrik kecil ditelapak tangannya dan menyentuh junior Luhan.

"AH! SHIT! Aaahhh~~~~" desahan Luhan semakin menjadi.

"Kau suka itu, hah?" tanya Sehun yang terus merasuki Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Junior Luhan semakin berdiri, Luhan bisa merasakan aliran listrik kecil itu menyentuh twinballs-nya hingga membuat mereka langsung menyiapkan banyak sperma yang akan dikeluarkan.

Sehun juga semakin brutal memasuki liang Luhan. Tak perduli meskipun wajah Luhan bagaikan anak kecil polos.

Sehun juga begitu, di anggap memiliki wajah polos, namun sebenarnya, dia sungguh licik dan mesum.

"Ah~ ini dia, aku akan klimaks..oh.." desah Sehun. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. Sepertinya dia akan klimaks juga.

"AH!"

CROOOOTT!

CROOOOOTTTT!

Keduanya merasakan kepala mereka terasa ringan, dan pandangan keduanya memutih. Hebat, Sehun takjub dengan tubuh dibawahnya yang dapat memuaskannya hingga seperti ini.

"Kau akan aku bawa ke EXO PLANET bersamaku dan bersama saudara-saudaraku." Ucap Sehun. Luhan sudah menutup sedikit matanya karena lelah.

Sehun menganakan pakaiannya dan mengenakan Luhan pakaian dan membawanya menuju pesawat EXO PLANET.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kk~ XD

Maaf ncnya jelek. Habis, gak tegaan bikin NC couple ini sebenarnya T.T

Well, reiew ^^. No flame, no bash, no siders and no plagiat :p


	8. Chapter 8

Title : EXO Planet

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : dunia di tahun 2045. Ditemukan planet baru bernama EXO, planet berisi namja-namja berparas rupawan. Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga membuat planet EXO menginvasi makhluk bumi.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Akhirnya berhasil update juga, mian telat ^^

Uhm, maaf, begini chingudeul.

Ada beberapa readers yang emang kirim sms denganku, tapi aku minta maaf karena gak bisa balas dikarenakan kere..hiks..

Jadi, aku minta pengertiannya. *bow

Dan, lebih baik menghubungi facebook-ku aja. Oke?

PS : MAAF TELAT UPDATE *BOW

Bukankah lebih gampang? ^^d

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Kris tengah menatapi sosok manis yang sedang lelap tertidur didalam sebuah kamar mewah yang ada didalam sebuah pesawat UFO milik EXO PLANET.

Setelah menginvasi bumi dan membuatnya kacau, ke-enam pangeran dengan ketampanan luar biasa itu kembali dengan membawa apa yang mereka cari.

"Baby, sudah bangun?" tanya Kris yang menatap Tao sedang menggeliat pelan. Kris tersenyum. Kris sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk Tao. dan Kris akan benar-benar mengenalkannya pada EXO PLANET.

"Ge…sakit…" bisik Tao yang masih merasakan sakit dibagian bawahnya. Kris tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao.

Kris tahu apa yang dia rasakan, dan Kris akan berusaha lembut sekarang untuk seorang namja manis yang menggemaskan ini.

"Maafkan gege, ne?" tanya Kris. Tao menatap sekitarnya. Diam sejenak, dan berwajah sedih. "Ada apa Baby?" tanya Kris yang mengelus pipi Tao dengan lembut. "Wae Baby?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Ge…aku pasti bukan di bumi, iya kan?" tanya Tao dengan matanya yang bersinar bingung dan takut, Kris bisa merasakan dan melihatnya. Kris tersenyum pelan dan mengangguk.

"Ya, Dan gege sudah berjanji, bukan? Aku sudah menyembuhkan keluargamu. Kau akan ke planet gege, dan kita akan menikah.." ucap Kris lalu mengecup bibir Tao.

Lembut sekali. Tak ada nafsu. Tao masih cukup polos. Kris sedikit merasa berdosa karena sudah mengambil harta anak ini sebelum mereka mengenal jauh dan saling mencintai.

Well, setidaknya Kris mencintai anak ini, kan?

Keduanya saling melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan. Onyx dingin Kris bertemu dengan Onyx hangat milik seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"Tao takut akan merindukan mereka.." Kris kembali mengecup bibir Tao. berusaha menenangkannya.

"Akan gege usahakan kita bisa menjenguk mereka kalau kita bisa, arra?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk dan keduanya saling berpelukan.

"Gege janji, Gege tidak akan berbohong." Janji Kris. Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada mengecup pipi Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku. Perjalanan menuju EXO planet memang disengaja agak lambat. Karena ini perintah Suho dan Kris.

Disamping Suho, terlihat seorang namja yang terlihat sedang bersandar pada bahunya. Matanya masih terpejam. Sesekali menatap Suho yang kepalanya bersandar pada namja ini.

"Suho…kau tidak lelah membaca buku setebal itu, eoh?" tanya namja manis berdimple dengan nama Lay itu. Suho tersenyum.

"Tidak sama sekali."

Keduanya saling diam. Lay masih berpikir keras. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya, tapi dia terlalu takut. Ya, takut Suho akan marah.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan marah." Ucap Suho yang membalik halaman berikutnya. Lay menatap Suho kaget, namun tak lama. Wajar saja, Suho memiliki 'keistimewaan' yang dia bahkan tak miliki.

"Apa…aku tak akan bisa melihat bumi lagi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu…aku memiliki keluarga, teman..bahkan aku akan memiliki karir disana. Karirku, adalah impian keluargaku..jadi…."Lay tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Suho menghela nafas. Dia tahu, dia pasti akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Zhang Yi Xing, kau harus mengikuti kemanapun suamimu membawamu, oke?" tanya Suho. Lay merona.

"Su..Suami?" tanya Lay kaget. Suho mengecup bibir itu pelan.

"Aku akan menjadi suamimu, dan kau akan menjadi permaisuriku, sayang." Ucap Suho. Lay semakin merona.

"Tapi.."

"Soal keluargamu, kau bisa menjenguk mereka beberapa bulan sekali. Tenanglah." Ucap Suho. Lay menunduk dan mengangguk. Suho tersenyum dan kemudian kembali membaca buku miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat sedang berbagi kehangatan dengan seorang namja manis dalam dekapan hangatnya kali ini.

Seorang namja manis dengan pipi chubby dan bermata bulat besar. Wajahnya angelic dan sungguh manis.

"Kai~ kau terlalu kuat memelukku, aku nyaris tidak bisa bernapas..~" ucap namja manis itu. Kai yang disebut hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun, chagiya~" ucap Kai dengan manja sambil mengecupi bibir dan pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

Keduanya diam. Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya pada dada Kai yang bidang dan dinilai Kyungsoo sangat sexy.

"Aku..akan merindukan keluargaku.." bisiknya. Kai diam, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana, kita masih bisa kan menjenguk mereka? Kau tenang saja, ne?" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan.

"Ku harap begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tiang listrik dengan rambutnya yang indah sedang berciuman agak panas dengan seorang namja manis. Namja bernama Chanyeol ini terlihat bernafsu menghabiskan bibir yang manisnya tak pernah habis ini.

"Kau terlalu nikmat, Baek. Kau hanya boleh jadi milikku!" ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan aura egoisme. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan menghirup aromanya secara sekaligus.

Baekhyun akui, dia merasa begitu berharga dan merasa begitu nyaman dengan perbuatan Chanyeol yang bisa dikatakan mesum dan sedikit brutal. Namun Baekhyun bisa merasakan, Chanyeol begitu menyayanginya.

Entahlah, itu hanya perasaan seorang artis seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun masih cukup buta soal cinta.

Tapi, sepertinya dia bisa belajar dari Chanyeol yang egois, kekanakkan, mesum dan lucu serta hangat ini.

"Aku masih milik keluargaku, dasar." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Besok, aku akan mengirim video kita untuk keluargamu dibumi. Mereka harus memberikan anak mereka yang manis ini untuk menjadi pendampingku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah riang dan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"YA! Berhenti disitu! KYAAA~!" pekikan seorang namja berpipi chubby terlihat membahana disebuah ruangan kamar ini. Dia harus berlari sesekali menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya hanya untuk menghindari seorang namja tampan bernama Chen ini.

"Xiuminnie hyung~ kau harus pakai pakaian ini, kau tentu tidak mau ke planetku tanpa pakaian, kan?" tanya namja tampan bernama Jongdae atau Chen.

"Kalau begitu, berikan pakaian itu dan keluar. Biar aku pakai sendiri!" ucap Xiumin yang mirip yeoja berteriak maling (?)

"Tapi.."

"YA!"

"Okay…" uca[ Chen dengan menunduk. Padahal, mungkin dia bisa mencuri kesempatan.

Poor Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang menikmati bubble tea.

Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun sengaja hanya menyediakan satu tempat bubble tea dan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum sambil memandang mata lawannya.

Ah, aura ruangan ini begitu kental oleh nuansa romantisme manis.

Sebaiknya, kita jangan ganggu mereka.

.

.

**EXO PLANET **

Begitulah nama planet yang ternyata adalah planet berisi namja tampan. Tempat ini begitu luar biasa.

Mirip sekali bumi! Hanya saja, tempat ini lebih segar daripada bumi.

UFO raksasa berisikan Kris dan yang lainnya mendarat disebuah tempat didalam sebuah kerajaan. Disana, ada seorang pria tampan bertubuh atletis dan berkulit agak coklat karena latihan alam yang membentuk fisiknya hingga sempurna. Ada seorang namja manis berwajah calm disampingnya. Keduanya saling bergandengan.

Mereka adalah raja Oberon Siwon dan Oberon Kibum.

Pintu ufo itu terbuka dan menampakan pemuda-pemuda tampan disana. Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan rambut blonde miliknya tengah menggendong seorang namja manis berambut hitam dengan bridal style.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Siwon. Kris mengangguk. Tao terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Siwon paham itu.

"Masuklah, mama sudah siapkan kamar untuk kalian. Radar Eug tadi sudah memberitahu kalau kalian sudah akan sampai." Ucap Oberon Kibum. Kris tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, mama." Ucap Kris. Kris berlenggang pergi diikuti saudara. Semuanya tenang, kecuali Chen yang sepertinya nyaris babak belut karena pipinya dicubiti oleh Xiumin.

Sekali lagi,

Poor Chen.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao sedang menikmati kesendirian di taman belakang kerajaan Kris yang besar. Kris dan saudaranya harus menyiapkan keperluan untuk kepemerintahan.

Tao begitu menyukai tempat ini. Awannya lebih indah, cuacanya hangat, anginnya lebih nyaman. Banyak sekali pohon disini. Bahkan, disini ada Signal tower seperti yang ada di bumi, jadi, bisa saja Tao menelpon keluarganya. Buktinya saja, signal di ponsel Tao terisi penuh. Wow.

Tao bisa melihat, planet Kris lebih dari planetnya. Maksudnya, ini hebat sekali.

"Hey.." panggil sebuah suara. Tao menoleh dan mendapati sesosok namja manis. Tao tersenyum.

Namja itu duduk disebelah Tao dan tersenyum.

"Nuguya?"

"Naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida. Panggil saja Baekhyun." Ucapnya. "Neol?"

"Joneun Huang Zi Tao imnida, panggil saja Tao." ucapnya. Namja manis bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat lebih muda dariku?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao terkekeh.

"Aku kelahiran 93."

"Wa! Lebih muda dariku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau…dari Bumi?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"NE~!" ucapnya. "Berarti, kau sama seperti Luhan, Minseok, Lay, dan Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Jinjja?" tanya Tao dengan belakan matanya.

"Hum~! Aku baru saja berkenalan dengan mereka. Ayo ke taman sebelah sana, disana mereka. Ayo!" ajak Baekhyun dan menarik Tao.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Otte? ^^

Please review ^^

Please no flame, bash or siders ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : EXO Planet

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : dunia di tahun 2045. Ditemukan planet baru bernama EXO, planet berisi namja-namja berparas rupawan. Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga membuat planet EXO menginvasi makhluk bumi.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Akhirnya berhasil update juga, mian telat ^^

Uhm, maaf, begini chingudeul.

Ada beberapa readers yang emang kirim sms denganku, tapi aku minta maaf karena gak bisa balas dikarenakan kere..hiks..

Jadi, aku minta pengertiannya. *bow

Dan, lebih baik menghubungi facebook-ku aja. Oke?

PS : MAAF TELAT UPDATE *BOW

Bukankah lebih gampang? ^^d

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang menatapi langit malam EXO planet sekarang ini. Malam yang indah, udara yang sejuk, dan mobil-mobil yang berterbangan dan bintang terlihat terang menerangi. Terlihat menyenangkan.

"_Baby_…" bisik sebuah suara.

Sepasang tangan memeluk pinggang Tao yang ramping. Tao menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Tao. Tao tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kris. Nyaman…

"_Waeyo_ _ge_?"

"Kenapa diam, hum? Apa kau bosan? Bukankah pemandangannya bagus, _Baby_?" tanya Kris lembut. Tao mengembungkan pipinya sedikit.

"Entahlah ge..aku merindukan keluargaku…" bisik Tao. Kris terkekeh kecil.

"Bukankah _gege_ sudah bilang? Kita bisa menghubungi mereka. Sesekali, kita bisa saja pulang ke bumi, dan menengok keluargamu. Bagaimana?" tanya Kris yang mengelus pipi Tao. Wajah Tao merona halus.

"Hum~ _arraseo_.." bisik Tao. Kris tersenyum dan mengecupi pipi Tao.

"_That's_ _my_ Tao.." bisik Kris. Kris memeluk kembali Tao. Berbagi kehangatan pada malam yang bagi mereka begitu indah kali ini.

"_Ge_…apa itu bumi?" tanya Tao. Kris melihat objek yang dilihat Tao. Bola yang nampak setengah lingkaran. Warnanya indah. Dengan warna biru, dan sedikit putih. Kris tersenyum.

"Ya, itu planet istriku ini." Jawab Kris dengan senyum lembutnya.

BLUSH..

Tao merasakan wajahnya menghangat lembut. Kris tahu, Tao merona akibat ucapannya. Bagi Kris, itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Pandanya yang manis, dengan mata unik yang memukau, bibir yang manis dengan bentuk menggemaskan, juga akan membuatmu gemas untuk menelannya.

Kris mengecup leher Tao. Tao mendongak sedikit.

"Ngh..~ bisik Tao. Tangan Kris mulai bergerak masuk kedalam blus putih yang digunakan Tao.

Tangan Kris yang agak kasar menyentuh dan menggelitik perut Tao dengan lembut dan sensual. Perut rata dengan sedikit otot.

"Mhhh~ aaahh~ ghe..gheliih~aahh~" desahan Tao meluncur deras tatkala Kris mengelus nakal perut itu.

Bibir Kris tak tinggal diam, bibir itu melumat leher, cuping, dan tengkuk Tao. seolah, bagian-bagian tersebut adalah permen dari Surga yang hanya bisa dimakan untuk Kris seorang.

Layaknya maniak, Kris memeluk erat tubuh Tao layaknya bila Tao tak dipeluk, Tao akan diambil oleh setan nakal yang ingin memisahkan mereka. Kris membuat tubuh yang semula membelakangi Kris ini, kini berhadapan dengannya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan lembut. Kedua tangan Kris yang lebar dan seolah bisa menutupi seluruh wajah Tao membingkai wajah Tao dengan lembut.

Seolah, bila tubuh Tao yang lebih kecil darinya akan hancur layaknya debu bila dia tak lembut pada manusia lukisan Tuhan yang baginya indah ini.

Kris mungkin tak memiliki Agama. Bahkan mungkin Tuhannya ada banyak. Mungkin dia harus berdoa pada Allah, pada Buddha, pada sang Dewa ataupun Dewi, pada apapun!

Agar Kris bisa melakukan sebuah doa..

Untuk berterima kasih karena dia sudah dipertemukan dengan malaikat manis polos dengan mahkota hitam sebagai warnanya.

Warna yang melambangkan dirinya.

Warna layaknya warna sang malam yang bersatu dengan mutiara abadi, Black Pearl.

"_You are my Black Pearl_, Tao-_er_.." bisik Kris pada Tao dan mengecup pelan bibir itu lagi.

Kris memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengecup lagi dan lagi lembut bibir pink manis itu. Hanya kecupan lembut, namun penuh sekali dengan cinta.

Tao terpesona pada sosok tampan bertubuh sempurna dengan wajah sempurna, serta surai pirang yang layaknya mahkota sang raja.

Kris, mungkin bisa saja adalah sosok brengsek karena telah mencuri kesucian dan kepolosan tubuh seorang anak bungsu dari keluarga Huang bernama Huang Zi Tao.

Tapi demi apapun di seluruh jagat raya, demi seluruh ciptaan Tuhan..

Tao mencintai, mengasihi juga sangat menginginkan namja ini..

Dia mungkin terlalu polos, terlalu kekanakkan untuk mengerti arti dari sebuah cinta, dia mungkin terlalu lemah untuk bermain api cinta yang membara.

Tapi dia tahu, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, termasuk untuknya. Dia pasti akan berusaha mengerti namja didepannya ini. Dia akan mencintainya, dan Tao sudah berjanji.

Sekelebat, selintas ingatan tentang ucapan ibunya yang mengatakan tentang cinta.

Cinta itu abstrak, dia begitu sulit untuk digambarkan. Kau hanya akan mengerti arti cinta ketika kau merasakan sakitnya percikan api cinta yang terlalu membara, tapi percikan api itu akan segera sembuh dengan siraman air cinta itu sendiri. luka itu akan terlalu cepat menutup.

Cinta hanyalah nafsu. Tidak ada cinta, yang ada hanyalah kasih sayang.

Bila kau menyayangi sesuatu, maka kau akan melindunginya dan menyayanginya layaknya kau menyayangi nyawamu, atau lebih?

Kau tahu arti dari '_I Love You_'? 'aku cinta kamu'? tidak..bukan itu. Ketika kau mempelajari sesuatu, termasuk pengertian diseluruh didunia, maka arti dari sebenarnya adalah 'aku nafsu untuk kamu'.

Cinta adalah nafsu, dan cinta adalah bagian terkecil dari kasih sayang.

Seharunya adalah _I Affection you_. Yang berarti dari rasa positif dari rasa suka dan sayang pada seseorang.

Namun mungkin manusia sangat membutuhkan nafsu untuk hidupnya, mungkin? Karenya Affection tak dikenal, yang hanya dikenal adalah cinta penuh nafsu.

Maka yang kalian kenal hanyalah '_I Love You'_. Ya, love..cinta..nafsu.

Bila kau hanya menggunakan cinta, maka yang kau lakukan hanyalah menghancurkan masa depan kalian. Karena cinta adalah nafsu. Hanya nafsu yang mengontrol kalian.

Nafsu untuk menghabiskan bibir itu, nafsu untuk bermain diranjang dan berbuat dosa terindah hingga kalian akan terbang menuju surga dunia yang sesaat.

Namun, ketika kau menyayangi seseorang, atau sesuatu, maka kau akan melindunginya, kan?

Ambil saja contoh ketika kau membeli sebuah benda yang kau dapatkan dengan jerih payahmu menabung. Kau akan menyayanginya, dan kau akan melindunginya agar itu tidak rusak

Namun, manusia adalah makhluk biologis yang butuh cinta dan nafsu. Karena itulah, Tuhan membiarkan cinta adalah bagian dari rasa sayang.

Karena, rasa sayang itulah yang akan melindungi, dan cinta yang akan menciptakan dan menjadi pelampiasan kehausan akan butuhnya seks di dunia ini.

Tao sangat menyayangi Kris.

"_I_ _Affection_ _You_..Kris-_ge_.." bisik Tao lembut. Kris tersenyum.

"Tahukah? _Affection_ adalah sebuah lambang yang indah, Tao-_er_." Ucap namja tinggi itu lembut.

"Hum, kasih sayang terbesar untuk seseorang, kasih sayang dari segi pofitif dari Tuhan, untuk manusianya, dan manusianya dianjurkan saling menyayangi." Bisik Tao.

Kedua tangan itu bertautan. Kedua dahi itu bersatu. Keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Mata keduanya terpejam. Setitik airmata Tao lolos dari matanya yang sedang tersenyum.

"_So_…. _Let's_ _us_ _forever_ _be_ _happy_ _on_ _this_ _planet_. _Just_ _you_ _and_ _me_, _and_ _our_ _family_." Ucap Kris dengan senyum lembutnya yang meneduhkan hati Tao. Tao tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

Mungkin Tuhan bagimu begitu jahat karena mencintakan cinta yang abstrak hingga kau tak bisa menerkanya, atau menebaknya hingga untuk paham apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang, maka kau harus merasakan sakitnya yang seolah akan membelahmu hingga kau bisa merasakan mati, namun kau tidak mati.

Namun percayalah, Tuhan menciptakannya untuk kalian.

Bukankah dunia akan begitu indah?

Ketika kalian yang saling menyayangi, menyingkirkan jauh-jauh slogan **SARA** itu, menyingkirkan perbedaan kalian.

Apa bedanya kalian?

Kulit kalian?

Agama kalian?

Tinggi kalian?

Bentuk tubuh kalian?

Kecantikan kalian?

Ketampanan kalian?

Kekayaan kalian?

_HELL_!

Kulit kalian adalah pelangi daratan yang indah, _you_ _know_?

Tinggi kalian adalah aneka ragam manusia yang membentuk dinding bersaudaraan.

Karenanya, genggamlah tangan sesamamu, dan saling menyayangi.

Dengan begitu, kau akan menyayangi seluruh umat dibumi, dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tangannya dipenuhi benang merah yang tersambung padamu, dan tangan itu akan menggenggam tanganmu erat, dan menatap dunia, jagat raya, serta Tuhan.

_Right_?

.

.

.

.

.

Mata bulat besar itu menatap langit malam yang indah.

Galaksi Bimasakti terlihat berwarna indah, Aurora yang layaknya tirai Surga yang indah memenuhi langit itu.

Malam telah larut, saatnya semua orang menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain bersama mimpi yang indah.

Melupakan dunia nyata yang akan membunuhmu.

Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu menghela nafas. Tempat tidurnya persis berada disamping jendela yang besar di kamar milik namja bernama Caresius Kai atau Kai.

Tubuhnya sudah dibalut dengan blus yang hanya dikancung asal sehingga masih mempertontonkan dadanya yang penuh kissmark. Dari leher, bahu, dada, perut, seluruh tubuhnya!

Semua adalah perbuatan namja bernama Kai ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Matanya menatap dikejauhan, sebuah planet yang nampak setengah lingkaran. Kyungsoo tahu, itu adalah bumi.

Rasa rindu itu kini menghinggapinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menciba mengingat kenangannya disana.

"Kenapa tidak tidur dan malah membuat perasaanmu campur aduk dengan ingatanmu dibumi, Kyungie?" tanya sebuah suara yang berbisik disampingnya.

Tangannya yang kekar tak berlebih, terasa melindungi memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil. Warna Tan itu membuatnya begitu manly dan sangat menggiurkan dimata siapapun, bahkan bagi manusia biasa yang polos untuk Kyungsoo.

Dagu namja itu beristirahat pada bahu Kyungsoo. Kai. dialah namja itu.

Kai tak mengenakan apapun, hanya _underwear_nya saja.

"Apakah aku salah merindukan tempatku lahir dan besar, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo yang lembut. Kai terkekeh kecil dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak sama sekali, Kyung. Hanya saja, saatnya kau istirahat dan tidak membuat tubuhmu lelah." Ucap Kai yang mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Apa benar kau akan menikahiku, Kai-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Kai tersenyum.

"Tentu, karena sejak awal kau sudah milikku. Apa kau tahu, ada sebuah kepercayaan Bimasakti di planet kami." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo bingung.

"Benarkah?" Kai mengangguk.

"Menurut kepercayaan kami, Bimasakti adalah warna cinta Fantasy. Lihatlah, bukankah ketika kau melihat Bimasakti, kau seperti melihat lautnya Ruang Angkasa? Seolah, ketika kau berenang disana, kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan dan cinta. Kami percaya, ketika kau bersama pasanganmu melihat Bimasakti, maka Bimasakti itu adalah saksi cinta kalian sampai mati. Dan Aurora adalah tirai cinta." Ucap Kai lembut.

Romantisme yang kental? Ya..sangat, dan Kyungsoo merona.

"Do Kyungsoo adalah sosok lemah yang biasa untuk Caresius Kai.." bisik Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum kecil dan mengambil telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi namamu bukan Do Kyungsoo, tetapi Caresius Kyungsoo.." bisik Kai yang memperlihatkan jemari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelak kaget.

"Kai, katakan denganku, sejak kapan ada cincin ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Wajah Kai mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir itu.

"Ketika kau mengatakan denganku kalau kau sosok lemah yang biasa untukku, mungkin?" Kai tersenyum. Kyungsoo menunduk.

Ya, dia terharu. Demi Tuhan, dia begitu menyukai semua ini.

Tuhan, bila ini mimpi, maka jangan bangunkan dia. Karena sosok pangeran tampan super mesum dan super tampan didepannya ini sudah membuat mimpi indahnya lebih dari sekedar mimpi indah.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, ini bukan mimpi. Aku nyata, dan kita ada didalam kotak cerita dunia dan Jagat raya.." ucap Kai. keduanya terkekeh.

"Aku lupa kalau kau bisa membaca perasaan dan pikiranku.." bisik Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar.

"Aku menyayangimu..aku mencintaimu..jadilah milikku selamanya, Kyungsoo…" bisik Kai.

Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya, emosinya begitu tak terkendali.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menarik ucapanmu, Caresius Kai…" bisik Kyungsoo disela tangisnya yang penuh haru dan kasih.

Kai mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat.

"_Never_…"

.

.

.

Tanpa rasa kasih sayang, kalian tak akan mengenal cinta dan egoisme. Kalian hanyalah seonggok tubuh dengan nyawa pemberian Tuhan yang menyayangi kalian. Kalian diberi kesempatan, hanya satu. Satu kesempatan emas layaknya kesempatan surga. Hanya agar kalian bisa saling mengenal dan menyayangi.

Dengan cinta pada kasih sayang, kalian akan merasakan hasrat membara itu.

Dengan egoism itu, kalian akan merasakan kepemilikan yang hanya untukmu..

Namun, semuanya adalah bagian dari kasih sayang.

Bukankah indah ketika kalian mengenal lebih jauh mengenai Affection?

_**I Love You**_?

_**No, I Affection You**_…

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Super pendek, tapi setidaknya berusaha update. ^^d

Semoga bisa membuat readers nge-fly dengan romatisme amburadulnya u.u

Need review please?

Please no flame, no bash and no silent readers ^^

THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS. I LOVE YOU ^^


End file.
